Tails of a Boy and his Fox
by Muzzbuzz
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems, trust is made and broken,new friendships rise from the ashes of mistrust. Strong!Semi-Dark!NarutoxFem!Kyuubi x another? Rated M for Violence and mature themes Please R
1. It Began with a Boy

*Quick edit, SamZelRavSmash pointed out my error with imouto/otouto, thanks for the warning*

Ok....another story...This one NarutoxKyuubi and KakashixAnko...

Havent read the manga, and I only saw the Naruto from Cartoon network, so yeah...I dont really know much about shippuden except from what I have read from fanfiction so from here on this is now AU....ahaha take that you little....now noone can say Im wrong....well...i hope not.

Anyway for anyone reading this AN/intro, nothing will happen between Naruto and the Kyuubi for a while to come, 2-3 chapters, maybe more, Naruto **WILL** be Strong, not godlike, but Kakashi will have to keep his Literature in his pocket when they spar from day one, and Naruto will be nice, not some dark emo avenger like a certain Uchiha....who if noone minds I wouldn't mind making his and the banshee's lives hell.

Well without further ado, and to prove I **WILL **update stories and chapters with a minimum of a chapter per week, and getting longer as I go.

So yeah leave any ideas, tips, or the like in a review, first will get a mention and if they suggest an idea it will be worked in if it doesnt clash to majorly with the plot, NO HAREMS though, and no Yaoi/Yuri, sorry if it dissappoints anyone but id prefer not to recall a certain incident with bumping and ....yeah...enough said =/

Oh and the disclaimer to authors, and anyone else, I dont intend to steal anyones idea, im just using whatever comes to my head, so I appologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, illwill or the like is intended by this fanfiction which is not for profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a fine day in Konoha, fine like anyother, but of course fine was a matter of opinion, also a matter of who and where you were, and from a certain young boy....one wouldnt go as far as to say it was fine...

Said boy was to a first glance, a normal young kid, save for his sunkissed golden hair, which seemed to be as lively as the sun itself.

However if one looked closer, they would notice his hair was wild, untamable, and those eyes, they were a magnificent shade of the purest cerulean, like windows to the very soul with the emotion etched within them.

However this emotion wasnt one that should be seen in the eyes of anyone, let alone a boy so young, that...of unbridled fear, hopelessness, terror, as well as betrayal.

However to know the true story behind the boys terror, one would have to see what transpired from the beginning, the darkest day in the history of the villiage, and the beginning of this boys torture...

**8 years prior**

It was mayhem, screams of agony and fear abounded, and the air was thick with the smell of fear, which was only dulled by the smell of blood...and the sickly sweet scent of death.

However this was all to be disrupted by battle crys from the shinobi as the rallied to face the enemy, valliently throwing their lives away to protect their villiage, their home, and their families...

However they were all trying to buy time, they knew that their hero would be here soon, they knew he would be able to rid them of the enemy, an enemy like no other, more precisely a demon, and the most powerful one at that, the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest known demon, said to be able to level a city with a swing of its mighty tails.

However the demon seemed to almost be distracted while it killed, as if searching for something among the ashs and rubble of its destructive path, looking...sad...as sad as a 50ft tall demon could at any rate.

Yet if one was stopping to ponder this, they would almost have missed the bright yellow flash, as well as the large puff of smoke and the cheers of the people as their hero arrived, with aid.

The famous Yondaime Hokage had arrived, summoning the Boss Toad Gamabunta as well...both a force which was to be reckoned with.

The almighty Kyuubi paused, noticing the threat as its tails twitched and swayed in the air, which crackled due to the sheer pressure for the youki and chakra in the air, before it let forth a roar and an immense burst of Killing Intent, enough to reduce almost every shinobi and all the civilians to the floor, even forcing the famous "yellow flash" to his knee.

"Gamabunta, old friend..." he began with a slight gasp "the opponent is truly too strong to be subdued, im afraid...it must be done...as a friend, I just ask for your aid, one last time" he finished with a tear rolling down his cheek, even causing the great toad to lose a few tears, they knew it was the only way.

The yellow flash looked to his left arm, where their was a baby cradled, barely a day old, and yet still sleeping, unaware of the world around it, of the fear or the terrible screeches around it, yet it gave a cheekly little grin as it snuggled closer to the warmth the man provided, which only broke the mans heart more, he knew there was no other way to save the villiage, but at the cost of the young babies life and his own ...

With one last sigh he looked back to his foe, before in a voice full of resolution, yet obviously shaken he gave the order to his old friend "hold him until Im done..." before with a lurch the toad began to leap towards the fearsome beast, and what would surely be their demise...

**Minutes later**

The man finished the last handsign as his large wart covered friend struggled to hold the giant fox to the ground with his immense weight

"**Shiki Fujin no jutsu " **were the only words he shouted, yet they had an effect on everyone...

The temperature suddenly dropped till breath would condense, yet everyones breath hitched as they heard those fatal words, even the massive demon fox's eyes seemed to widen at the words, but moreso for what was to come, the only reason the jutsu was designed, to summon the Shinigami, or God of death.

The Sandaime could only watch the procedings with a sad look apon his face, he had all but got on his knees to plead to go in the Yellow flash's place, but he knew that now...he would have a child to care for, as well as a villiage, with a chuckle at the thaught of which would be worse, yet he knew it wouldnt last, the piece of paper he was holding wouldnt ever be followed.

As as a masked silver haired ninja, whose hair seemed to taunt gravity as it stood on its end appeared into the room with a swirl of leaves, yet as he handed a small blue blanket to the Old Sandaime, with its precious contents warmly wrapped up, he happened to glance at the piece of paper and caught the key words which would remain etched into his head for the rest of his life ...

"Naruto...my son....will be a hero...my last request"

**Present Day**

So now we come back to today, a wonderful day celebrated by many as the defeat of the Demon fox, however there was the element that knew this was a lie, that knew about a certain young blonde haired boy being different from every other kid, in that although he didnt have any family or friends, he was never alone, **IT** was always with him....no...**IT** was him.

"hey demon...is the big bad fox scared of little ol'e me...HAHA....you should be scared *hic *" one of the villiagers slurred out when they caught sight of the golden mane of hair running into an ally way trying to not be noticed, but when he heard the voice, he shuddered, knowing this was going to hurt...a lot, and that he had to escape quickly.

But escape obviously wasnt to be, for the young boy soon came up against a rather solid brick wall, and as he turned around he saw a crowd approaching, this wasnt like the previous years, it was worse.

He could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest, and could hear the pulsing in his ears, as well as the taunts and threats from the crowd, the smashing of glass bottle, the drawing of swords and kunai, as well as some dragging tools along the ground in a sinister manner.

Naruto gulped when he saw their faces, they were sinister looking, almost animalistic, he knew they would hurt him, but with all the weapons and other items they started to grab on their way towards him, he just knew the best thing he would be doing is spending more time with the evil doctors and nurses again, he just didnt know why though.

"why dont you like me *sniff * what have I done wrong to you..." he half cried out, the fear evident as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"w..what have you done wrong...*hic * you make me sssick demon * hic* you dont remember all thosse people you butchered for no reason....my daughter wass..only 13....your a demon...and.....a monster....ILL SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF!" and with that the drunken man who had been swaying shot towards the boy with a righteous fire in his eyes and a evil looking piece of broken wood in his hand.

Moments later the boy was curled up trying to protect his head as he let loose a volley of blood curdeling wails and screams while the mob had circled around him stabbing and beating him with anything at hand, even kicking and stomping on him at any chance they got, but every cut they gave him, every stab wound they left quickly closed over, only to be renewed by another villiager or ninja as the boy wailed and cryed for something to stop it all, anything, but soon everything started going in and out of focus as the bloodloss and shock took its toll on the poor boy.

**Moments later**

The young boy was almost completely surrounded by darkness when he felt the abuse stop, he slowly opened his eyes again and noticed there were two ninja's standing in front of him, the seemed ready for blood which scared the young boy as both had drawn weapons of some kind, yet they werent facing him, they were facing the mob which had backed away in fear of the two before them, and for good reason, they werent normal ninja, they were well known, and both revered and feared alike, they were the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi with his hair which still defied gravity, and Mitarashi Anko, who dressed like less was the new more, yet was also known for being the only one to get Morino Ibiki to squeal like a schoolgirl, something the ANBU would always remember, and Ibiki would always regret.

But the crowd before these two werent thinking about their reputations, they were busy trying to get as far away as physically possible before the proverbial shit hit the fan, but they heard a book shut and knew they were royally screwed, Kakashi didnt shut his book unless one of two things happened, one....he deemed you to be a threat worthy of his whole attention(Rarely) or two...he was ever so slighty unhappy with your decision or action and was about to....voice....his displeasure...in otherwords...run.

Anko turned and kneeled down to inspect the young boy, and what she saw made her blood boil.

When she had come back, betrayed by orochimaru as a young woman, she had been treated badly, but to treat a boy so young so badly, this....this was just evil...

She slowly reached her hand to the poor boys head, almost crying when he flinched at her touch as she stroked his hair and tryed to reassure him, but seeing him so worried, she was livid.

"Kakashi-kun, we need to go" she said in a sickly sweet voice that was almost sing song in tone, Kakashi knew bad things were about to happen as he saw the Tokubetsu Jonin slowly pull the young boy into her lap with his head resting on her shoulder and neck, his hair brushing her skin which would have made her giggle had it been a different situation, he had obviously blacked out he had been hurt and scared so badly.

"Hey what *hic * are you doing with the demon filth *hic * you snake bitch " one of the more daring croud members yelled out, causing Kakashi to gulp...he knew Anko was sensitive about her past...but that man...he did not just insult their little brother, he would have been mad himself, which he was, but when her little brother was hurt, even the mightiest of demons would run, she was a VERY protective big sister.  
Anko merely snarled "I dont have the time for you vermin, your all filthy animals, you wish to act like it you can die like the vermin you are, you make me sick"

She then bit her thumb after doing some hand seals, before announcing the demise of the croud"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu".**

In a flash of smoke several dark cobra's appeared, all with red markings on the back of their necks, and all easily the size of Kakashi...yep Anko was not a happy Kunoichi.

"Kill anyone in this alley, dont let anyone leave..." Anko growled out as she prepared to leave "and I want to hear screams" with that she and Kakashi Body flickered to the hospital, as screams and screeches of agony filled the night.

**Hours later**

The Hokage Entered the hospital room quietly, knowing that it was a sensitive time for the occupents, and had to narrowly dodge a kunai from one very pissed off looking Anko.

"We need to talk old man, this is the last time, do something or we will, otouto has been through too much" she growled out through clenched teeth as she cradled naruto who was curled up beside her covered in bandages, but for the time looking calm considering the events that had happened.

Kakashi looked up from his....literature to see the sun was setting a blood red in the sky, he almost hung his head as he recalled all the people that had died tonight, but remembering how they had treated his little otouto...he quickly lost his pity for them, but remembering how Naruto had just sat there, taking the abuse, he got an idea.

"Hokage-sama, I beleive its time Naruto went to the academy, he would only be 2 years too young, but atleast he may stand a chance with some training" Kakashi solemnly said, knowing that the Sandaime's hands were tied and that he couldnt let Naruto in a day early, and him being allowed in at all was still being challenged.

With a sigh, the Hokage shook his head "you know he cant, the council would never allow it, and you know my hands are tied..."

"Then Anko and I regrettably inform you that we wish to take further time off from our duties, you know how I feel, and you know sensei's request...its the least we can do..." Kakashi spoke with his head bowed.

The old Hokage gave a sad smile before sighing, not only was it bad enough that the two before him kept leaving lots of paper work for him everytime they found their little "brother" in trouble, but the council would not be happy about letting two high ranking ninja's just drop duty to care for a child, they would be calling for blood, the boys blood, but yet there was no other way, they had betrayed the Yellow Flashes last desire, and he knew if he didnt start doing something than he was going to be getting a nice welcome when his time came....nice and friendly...

'Kami above im getting too old for this' *sigh * He resumed an official posture again and with a formal voice gave the only solution he could think of right now, knowing he was playing into Kakashi's hands, and away from Anko's snakes, causing him to remember the last time he had to deal with the twitchy Snake summoner....*ahem * "I hereby put you on an extended A class mission, to 'contain' the 'problem' until it is of the age where it can be sent to the academy and placed under further supervision" he finished with a formal note before giving a sad smile, nodding to Kakashi who gave a knowing smile then walking out the door, silently closing it as he went.

They had all sensed a chakra signiture outside the hospital window, of a Jonin rank, yet masked almost to ANBU level, however Kakashi and the hokage instantly recognised it as meaning one thing, the council was keeping tabs on the boy and what the hokage would say, so although he hated to admit it, Kakashi was forced to let the barely covered insults against the boy slide...for now.

**2 days later**

Finally after many arguments, and Anko suggesting to several of the male doctors that she believed they would be better suited to being female, and offering to aid with the transformation, only to be captivated by the gift from Kami above....dango.

"aww somone knows the way to a womans heart dont they little Neiaku-kun" Anko said with her sing song voice, instantly forgetting about the doctors and causing Naruto and Kakashi to sigh as they left behind a happy laughing Anko, who was skipping....Anko...Naruto just gave a little giggle watching Kakashi sigh and pull out his literature again as Anko pranced around nibbling on her dango, he was happy he had such a good family, even if he thaught they acted funny sometimes, he was still glad they were there when he needed them most.

And as the strange bunch walked up the stairs to their apartment Kakashi and Anko couldn't help but smile, nothing in their world was perfect, but things were good, and would only get better...or so they thaught.

An attempt at a bit of a cliffy there, 2700 words without A/N so im pleased at this start.

Currently I do not have a beta reader, although I do have one lined up im just negotiating with them still, so if there is errors or grammar problems I appologise for what the wonderful Australian education system did or didn't teach.

Next chapter, timeskip a few days ahead, when Naruto shall begin his training, what will happen, will everything go smoothly?

Find out next time on....Tails of a Boy and his Fox :D

ok for Ages just to clear things up if anyone was curious, Kakashi is 24, Anko is 22 and Naruto has just turned 8.

otouto


	2. Snake Scarecrow and a Fox

Well i dont know what to say, im rather speechless at the amount of support shown for this fiction so early, i may focus all my attention on this one alone.

Many thanks to everyone who is reading, and to those who +fav or +alert for this story, I really appreciate the support.

This chapter goes to SamZelRavSmash for pointing out a mistake I made, i accidently refered to Naruto as a little sister, not little brother, so Naruto I'm sorry, and Sam, Thanks for the save. :)

This chapter will include an OC character, im changing a major plot part from cannon, its important to the story, and if somone wishes to point that "its a plot hole" or something....ill throw you in it _'

Now just for legalities then on with the story...

The disclaimer to authors, and any other authors, I dont intend to steal anyones idea, im just using whatever comes to my head, so I appologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, illwill or the like is intended by this fanfiction which is not for profit.

This chapter contains some background on how Anko and Kakashi "got together", as well as why Anko treats him like a little brother.

**WARNING: **This Chapter contains scenes which may contain adult themes, sexual assault, gore, intentions of rape and murder, and blatent torture, discretion is advised.

(Just in case, and i wanted to say it, but yeah...discretion is advised)

'thoughts'

"speach"

"**Boss summon/demon speach"**

**'Boss thought/demons thought'**

**"**_**Spoken jutsu"**_

_**'Thought jutsu(seal less mainly)'**_

**7 Days after leaving hospital**

Naruto sat upright covered in sweat again, shaking and panting while he glanced around the room.

It had been the same nightmare as always, all he could see where those evil....red...spinning eyes, and then everything was black...he was scared....angry.....and he wanted to get away...

Quickly Naruto saw the orange wallpaper however, and calmed down knowing he was back in his own room, but there was a shadow by his window, one that wasnt normally there....

Naruto still being half asleep didnt notice the gravity taunting grey hair, or the "Wonderfully well authored book from Kami-sama above" which most self respecting villiagers wouldn't ever be CAUGHT reading and instantly assumed the villiagers where back to hurt him again, but his mind soon focused on the other side of his bed when he noticed he was curled up against something warm and soft....he poked behind him eliciting a sigh from behind him and a perverted giggle from where the shadow was...

Naruto turned back to where the shadow was, looking around frightfully for the cause of the noise, and was getting quite jumpy about who was watching him inside his room...

However seconds later Kakashi stepped into the moonlight coming through the window with his patented eyesmile on his face and his favorite source of literature in his left hand, his right hand giving a thumbs up to Naruto.

At this Naruto heard a stir behind him and as his eyes were starting to adjust to the dim light he saw the flash of purple hair and suddenly knew he was in for it...big time...

"My my otouto, i never knew you were so foward with all the ladies..." Anko said with an innocent pout on her face, she never missed an opportunity to toy with the younger boy, his reactions were just too funny.

"They grow up so fast *Sniff * soon he will have his own place and and....and a really hot girlfriend who makes him breakfast in bed...*sniff * and he wont need us anymore Anko-chan" Kakashi said with fake tears in his eyes, but he quickly perked up as Anko smirked at his thinly veiled suggestions, and at seeing Naruto blush a bright red both from the comments from Anko and the one Kakashi made about a girlfriend, He was just so easy to toy with.

None of them seemed to worry about the cause of them being in Naruto's Room at such an ungodly hour at night, or why Naruto woke up, but thats why The duo taunted Naruto like they did, not just because it was funny, but because it really did hurt seeing such a little boy so scared and alone all the time, and...they were damned if they were going to let anything keep the little boy down.

The start of this protectiveness in the trio was all started one winter day about 18 months prior....

**Flash back 18 months ago**

Anko was walking back from the hokage's tower to her apartment, looking quite banged up and tired, she had been sent on another A class infiltration and assassination on a group of Nuke-nin that had been discovered in a cave not far from a villiage on the border of the fire country and wave, obviously some wise guys who thaught noone would notice them killing off the people and pillaging as they went, normally this would have been a job for hunter nins, and as not much was known about the skill level of the nins, 2 or more squads would have been sent on recon with orders to take down if viable on the judgement of the squad leaders.

However Anko was used to Suicide missions, it was blatantly aware the council wanted her dead for her prior.....sensei....but this....this was just evil, in the end it was her against 1 Jonin 3 chuunin and about 5 bandits, odds even the legendery slug sannin would turn down in shock.

But somehow Anko managed to pull through, managing to narrowly avoid many fatal blows, almost as if guided....as if the shinigami had other plans than meeting Anko just yet, plans which would result in many different things from the norm for the Special Jonin.

Anko was limping home, knowing the hospital would downright refuse her admission, so she had decided to take the month of rest from the hokage, however as she slowly continued on her way to her apartment she didnt know she was being watched by a several pairs of eyes, one pair were glowing, spinning with anger and frustration, the color....a burning crimson....

Not long after Anko neared the Alley to her apartment, she had long ago given up living with front entry places, they only got broken into and messed up, atleast this seemed to give them a bit more of a challenge....the villiagers were so ....clever....some times....

However before Anko could smirk about anything she felt someones hand on her shoulder, and then before she knew it, was pinned against the wall, somone tightly pressing themselves against her.

"Thaught you could just reject me 'eh Anko-chan, you thaught you were better than me, Uchiha Nikuge, maybe you just need some ....persuasion" the Uchiha huskily spoke before kissing her shoulder and nibbling on her seal mark as his hands couldnt stop roaming all over her, as if he would instantly make her putty in his hands.

She growled to herself, there was no way she would be able to win a normal fight in this state, she had been dismissed for well...a month so noone would be looking for her for a while, and Kurenai wouldnt usually go to her place unless she really had to.

'oh great, groups of ninja i can take....but a arrogant hormonal sleazebag...gah Kami-sama this is pathetic, if he thinks im going to just give in and be his personal toy....he is about to get a very rude wakeup call..."

Just as Anko was about to headbutt the man she heard a young voice from somewhere, it sounded....annoyed...

"Hey....what...what are you doing to Nee-chan..." The voice asked, Anko would have sworn it was familiar....but she couldnt be sure.

"Hey don't ignore me, I...I'll be the hokage one day..." he continued, causing the man to give a grunt of annoyance as he let go of Anko and let her slide down the wall to lay in indecent position wincing in pain as she held her ribs, noticing a bit of blood leaking out over her fishnet shirt, staining her overcoat and the ground below 'oh kuso....this isn't an ideal time to be like this....' she thaught, she had no qualms about blood, just not her own...personal preference is all.

Yet this wasn't the main thing on her mind at the moment, the young boy who had just given her a minutes reprieve from the slimeball had just got himself in a world of trouble.

Although Nikuge was only a Chuunin, and a pretty bad one at that, relying on the Sharingan to get anywhere in life, he was still a shinobi, and wouldnt have much of a problem with dealing with a kid like the one standing in the ally way in little more than an orange tracksuit which looked to be several sizes to big...and....well used.

"You just made....the worst mistake of your life demon brat...I hope your ready to meet your maker, you know...I should thank you first, your about to make me a hero, First I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to break the Snake bitch, nothing like a screamer or one that fights..." he finished with a lecherous and sadistic grin on his face as his eyes started swirling again, locking onto Naruto's light blue ones.

Anko let out a gasp at hearing the man refer to the boy as the demon brat, personally she was indifferent to the boy, she never would have really pegged him as much other than a cold introverted individual...but...'nee-chan'?

Now under normal circumstances Anko would have been quite annoyed at being refered to as a sister, much more so as an older sister, she knew nothing but pain from her family, and it was something that she wasn't inclined to go through again, but maybe....maybe if they made it out of this situation alive....she might buy the kid some ramen or something....after letting him know her thaughts on the sister matter.

Nikuge started closing the gap between himself in slow deliberate steps, almost impressed at the fact the brat wasnt shaking or looking nervous at all, but he quickly remembered the demon and instantly thaught the demon thrived on violence, and with a small chuckle decided he was more than willing to oblige him, after all...wasn't that what such a fine Uchiha should do for somone less fortunate?

He started drawing out his tanto, Jutsu would only be a waste here, after all, one might need energy when dealing the other part of his plan, but that was later, now he had a demon to attend to.

"Tzk so sad, you know, its almost a pity to have to kill you, ill admit you have guts, but just to be sure how about we cut you open and see..." with that the Uchiha swing his sword across towards Naruto who handn't moved only for it to become lodged in his arm as he tryed to defend himself, to which Naruto let out a cry of agony as the arm obviously fractured under the strain.

"oh so thats how it is 'eh you little piece of trash...think your high and mighty trying to beat me huh?" he asked with a wild look in his eyes "Well...lets see how tall you are when your legs are broken..." and with that his leg surged foward, hitting both of the boys legs and shattering them with the surprising force the chuunin used, yet the blue glow surrounding his leg showed he was taking the fight seriously.

"you *gasp * sick piece of crap...*gasp * using chakra to make your hits *gasp * stronger against a boy...pathetic..." Anko said in as loud a voice as possible, hell she had done some twisted things in her time, for which poor Iruka still couldnt stand anything with lace on it, but this....this scared Anko.....what had people come to.

"shutup bitch, your next, now....lets see if you can handle pain...."

With that the dark haired nin lifted Naruto up by his throat with his right hand, and with his left picked his short sword back up and stabbed him through his chest just below the collarbone.

Now he wasn't a medic, but if the crimson fluid flowing freely over the youth's orange jacket and onto the ground was any sign, he had hit something quite major.

"ahh see....wasnt so hard was it....hmm i wonder if bounce...." with that the ninja picked naruto back up and walked towards the wall before slowly scaling it while holding the silently sobbing naru viciously by the throat again.

Once the ninja was quite happy he was at a height that would cause more agony but not death he let his fingers uncurl from around the boys throat and watch him slip and then fall towards the ground.

Anko watched in slow motion as the boy plummeted towards the ground, but something in her snapped, and with speed that surprised her, and would have made the Hokage choke on his pipe.

'damn gaki this is going to leave a mark' Anko thaught as she slid to a stop below where Naruto was doing to land, catching naruto in her arms before collapsing under the excess weight, her body just couldnt take anymore, and as she slowly leaned against the with Naruto's head in her lap, as she stroked his haird gently, she for once in her life almost felt at peace, sure it wasnt much, but the boy had tried to save her, in a foolish way, but the thaught mattered she figured.

"well gaki....I suppose we will be *gasp * seeing each other a lot in the near future" Anko said before sighing, she didn't really want to die yet, and in her good overcoat?

'I only just had this one cleaned before I left damn it...'

Nikuge dropped to the floor with a thud before assuming a predatory stance and prowling to where the two of his prey were prone against the wall, yet as he stalked towards them the boy closed his eyes as if something bad was going to happen, maybe if the Uchiha hadnt been so overcome with rage and bloodlust he might have noticed a blur of grey before he was thrown down the alley by a masked ninja whose hair tempted gravity to try keep it down, and from the look in the ninja's eye, he was unamused at what he saw as he bent down to examine the pair.

'oh Kami-sama...not again...please Naruto hold on' he quickly flared his chakra to get any aid, before glancing at the figure Naruto was leaning again...wait Anko?

"ok...you two stay here Ill be back in a second" Kakashi said with his patented eye smile before looking towards the Uchiha with a glare "We need to have a little chat..."

Needless to say Anko was glad that Kakashi took the ... excuse for a human to dispose of the problem elsewhere, but the screams were still enough for them to realise somone didn't make the cyclops happy, but before she could dwell on the issue, an ANBU squad showed up, and quickly spread out to find the source of the two injured individuals against the wall, while the squad medic set about healing some of the more fatal injuries.

'Kuso....who could do this to such a young child....and to an injured woman too....gah this is just low...' the med nin thaught, he was already breaking out in a sweat from all the exertion he was being put through the keep the pair of them alive.

**Meanwhile with Kakashi**

Kakashi landed in an alley way half a block away, checking to make sure his clone was still watching over the two individuals for the ANBU squad while he kept an eye on the stain in the ally way....also known as Niguke.

One he was sure the two were safe he decided it was about time for some answers, and depending on what they were he would see what happened.

"Explain to me why you were in that ally way just now" Kakashi said in a voice that stated quite well that idiocy wasnt to be tolerated.

"Your all the same, you filthy demon lovers, prancing around like you own the place" with that he spat at Kakashi "I'll see you all in hell for what you have done"

Kakashi wiped his face with slow deliberation before looking at the man again, this time he was very annoyed, one more wrong answer like that and something unfortunate might happen.

"tzk whats wrong teme, cat got your tongue, or just said you wont see that filthy demon again....haha your tramps dead too by now....such a pity...."

Within a split second Kakashi had the ....man....up against the wall with his fore arm, while his right hand did one handed hand seals "you are wrong, the only filthy demon here is you, and dont worry, you'll go to hell alright, for hurting my team mates, I'll send you myself.

With that Kakashi finished his handsigns and sent a surge of lightning chakra to his right palm, where a flurry of obsidian black lightning started to crackle away before obliterating his glove and covering his whole hand.

"you know, you should feel glad I'm in a hurry, your death will be quick, anyone else wouldnt have been so lucky"

'Obito, please consider this as my way of repaying you, if not much, but some...' a flash of sorrow flashed across Kakashi's face but was quickly replaced when he spoke the name of his technique

"_**Raiton: Kuroi Jinkourai no yaiba"**_

"this is for Naruto..." And with that Kakashi drove his hand straight through the man's skull, before letting the body slump to the floor, as the coagulated blood slowly dribbled from the massive hole.

Kakashi looked down at his hand in slight remorse for having to kill the Uchiha, almost believing he deserved the hot prickly sensation that was coursing through the tenketsu in his hand and forearm, but he remembered quite vividly the ripped shirt anko was wearing, and the multiple stab wounds Naruto had on his upper torso, the thaughts of which were just....inhuman...that somone could do something so brutal for no reason, it just made Kakashi feel well...unyouthful...

He gave a sigh before starting to make his way back to where Naruto was, if nothing else, the young boy would need his Nii-san,with this Kakashi gave a smile 'If he thinks im watching or coming to help anything is possible for that little gaki, he has more energy than Gai..hehe I think i might have a plan for one day' he Plotted while Eyesmiling again.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the villiage, a certain spandex covered man sneezed and lost his balance, falling face first off his hands and biting dirt...hard.

"**The flames of youth shall burn bright with me....YOSH!!! i shall run around the villiage another one hundred times on my hands....the flames of youth will burn...!" **with that he got back on his hands and started doing laps again, while everyone sat there looking at the afterimage and rolling their eyes at the eccentricities of his discussion with....himself.

Kakashi just shook his head as he jumped down, and seeing the ANBU all assembled in a protective grouping around the two prone individuals while the medic nin were finishing up stabilizing the major fatal injuries so they could be taken to the hospital for treatment.

However this would be only one of many trips that they would spend in the hospital, and one of the most important, this was one where Anko learnt that not everyone was judgemental about her past, or just didn't know, While the copy nin found out that Anko was quite good at persuading her "Hero" to take her out for dinner at one of the fanciest resturants in the whole of Konoha, The Crimson Lotus, and after hearing of the exclusiveness and the prices, well Kakashi was slightly skeptical at first but ...

Well lets just say Kakashi felt utterly betrayed by Naruto, actively trying to get him to wear that....vile....inhuman torture device called a suit... he had even used puppy eyes and pouting, but that being said and done Kakashi had thaught about it with another of his Eyesmiles and figured that just this once he would let Naruto off the hook...after all it was nice to not be the only one who actually cared for Naruto, and....well Anko and Naruto seemed to manage to become the best of friends quite quickly, something that if anyone bothered to give the boy a chance he would willingly prove to be quite a loyal little companion....even if he was only 6 and a half to 7 at the time he was becoming quite a little charmer as Anko and Kurenai had pointed out, and as Kakashi would say he was the number one knucklehead, but he was their number one knucklehead.

First up....this one is earlier than the weekly which i promised, so i ask only one thing of you...

please forgive grammar and spelling, i do my best....but the days im pulling at the moment dont help much....18hours has got to be inhuman i swear....stupid insomnia and jobs **grumble grumble**

Ok next chapter, will be back to present day, with the start of Kakashi, Anko and Naruto's training regime to begin, yet again in this fic Naruto wont be a silly happy go lucky ramen monster from cannon, he will be a lot like Kakashi, but with a bit of Anko thrown in for good measure, plus he will be low to mid chuunin by Academy, and high chuunin - Low Jonin by wave arc.

Oh btw...Gai gets bold typing for 2 reasons...

A) He is awesome, and youthful, and I say he gets bold font

B) He happens to be the Green beast of Konoha, and burning with the fires of youth....and you know....inhuman stamina....demon enough for me

Glossary~

Raiton: kuroi jinkourai no yaiba: MEANT to be well...lightning technique? : Blade of Dark artificial lightning, basically like Chidori , but with shadow mixed in to make black lightning and demonstrate Kakashi's darker more sinister side coming through.

More powerful because of the Shadow energy being mixed in, and depending on chakra used and available, considered to be 2-3 times more powerful than its normal counterpart.

-Users: Kakashi

-Rank:S Class Assassination (possible Kinjutsu)(S Rank due to power of attack, as well as possible damage to user, Same as for the Fuuton :Rasenshuriken)(As Pointed by Backupacc, this could be a Kinjutsu, However this is the first time it has been used, Therefore 'Kakashi' only told me it was an S class Jutsu, and seeing as Sandaime 'Knew nothing' this cannot be classed as "Kinjutsu" when it is not yet forbidden, no?

If anything this move is both of S class and eventually Kinjutsu, if Kakashi wasnt the genius he was with the chakra control of above ANBU captain, tingling would be the least of his problems, something more along the lines of burst tenketsu from overload of chakra and energy, permanent paralysis(electric signals from nerves control muscles, overload would remove them) as well as shock(excuse the pun) and cardiac problems, although common with Raiton techniques, this one is combined with Shadow power, or what you could refer to as Inner Evil Kakashi(like inner Sakura, and who will be appearing soon....maybe) so it packs a bit more bang for its buck.

Nikuge : intended on meaning Hateful or spiteful, which is shown by his treatment of Naruto and Anko.


	3. And so it began

Just for anyone curious, I am sorry for the ....month plus.... delay in chapters, you know how family events are, and if you dont....your lucky...

And I know thats an excuse, but it threw me off my game, 2 weeks of family I hadn't seen for ages, and so there was some catching up to do.

Anywho chapters have been increasing, as well as being of 2700-3k words without A/N's, as for this chapter...im going to get as many words without A/N then work on that...

Oh and Backupacc....in response, and incase anyone else noticed the fact, and possibly didnt notice my revision on last chapter ill post it again here...

Part A) Gai gets bold typing for 2 reasons...

A) He is awesome, and youthful, and I say he gets bold font

B) He happens to be the Green beast of Konoha, and burning with the fires of youth....and you know....inhuman stamina....demon enough for me

Part B)

Kakashi's Raiton: kuroi jinkourai no yaiba was the first time it has been used, Therefore it was an S class Jutsu, seeing as Sandaime 'Knew nothing' this cannot be classed as "Kinjutsu" when it is not yet forbidden.

Technicality, but admit it, it makes SOME sense(atleast it did when i typed it ^_^).

This chapter contains some of Naruto's introduction to training, a bit of flash back stuff...Kakashi getting embarrassed...andit will contain one of the key stages in the plot.

This means this chapter will encompass several years....just a heads up for anyone.

As well as the time of the chapter it will start about 2 years after the hospital scene, which is 3 and a half years after Naruto and then Kakashi saved anko, and it all began.

Oh and this may.... contain a bit of a change for the major characters and their....views...

Anyway, the Legalities then on with the story...

The disclaimer to authors, and any other authors, I dont intend to steal anyones idea, im just using whatever comes to my head, so I appologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, illwill or the like is intended by this fanfiction which is not for profit.

**Time skip ~(Naruto 10, Kakashi is 26, Anko is 24, Hayate 22)**

Naruto looked up to the sky, blowing his long blonde streaks of hair from his eyes, the hair sticking to itself and everything else due to the sheen of sweat covering his body.

It had been 2 years since the last event where he had been beaten last, being kept "hostage" in the ANBU district while under guard pretty much 24/7 can do that for you.

But that wasnt the only thing going in his favour, the ANBU at first were quite ..."unhappy" about the demon brat living anywhere near them, but under threat from Kakashi, and bad BAD suggestions from Anko...well they decided to give him one shot....through which they would...observe his...torture...ahem...training as well as his interactions with others, and to say they were surprised was an understatement.

The boy...was a demon alright....both when it came to training, and eating....he would put an Akamichi to shame.....but more importantly...his training and attitude towards it.

When Kakashi and Anko had offered to train the boy they were under the impression they would have to start from scratch with physical building to get some stamina for anything, how wrong they were.

Sure the kid wasnt any Gai, but offer the Gaki another look at a cool jutsu....and even Gai would ramble for hours about his "Blazing inferno of youth" which only served to get Naruto to stop and raise an eyebrow...he simply figured Gai....was....a bit crazy....

Back to the ANBU, and Due to the fact they currently had nothing better to do than watch this kid run around or do the obstacle courses that most genin wouldn't even attempt, and yet barely break a sweat, and so they soon made an important decision for the boys future....this kid was a demon yes, but if only he was trained the right way....Kami help anyone who stood in his way.

So from this time onwards, Naruto had multiple people looking after him, and was under the constent supervision to prevent ....problems due to his condition... and to remove anything or anyone who was....unique enough do something against him...well...good luck getting away without pain, and that was before Anko and Ibiki, Ibiki having instantly taking a liking to the boy after being sent to the hospital for accidently picking up Kakashi's....bible of sorts, and instantly being swarmed by a group of Anti-Pervert Kunoichi, to which to boy had laughed at him, and blatantly called him funny, and saying his head looked as bad as "Anko Nee-chan's dinner" to which Ibiki had stopped his scary face, forgotten he was hurt at all, and fell to the ground almost crying as he laughed.

Soon after this incident, the ANBU came to the conclusion of the boy, Gai's rambling reached the jonin forces of Konoha, most particularly Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and a Nara Shikaku, whos opinions were of how sad it was the kid was treated like he was, of how somone didnt kill the demon(followed by a glare and a nasty slap from the icequeen) and the catchphrase of the Nara male... "troublesome".

So here we find the young sun kissed blonde haired boy, training in the middle of a small clearing in the forrest, watched over by Kakashi and Anko, as he struggled to climb up the tree to prove to Kakashi that he was good enough to be taught some more "cool moves" and seeing as he wanted Naruto to have chakra control first....well lets just say Naruto's head was starting to get a few lumps on it, and his...well rear wasnt faring much better.

Kakashi turned to Anko with his particular book in hand with his perverted eyesmile and a suspicious red stain in the middle of his mask *perverse giggle*** "**looks like another fun day in the sun running up tree's tomorrow, I might need some more reading material..."

Anko sweat dropped at this " you know you should probably be teaching him how to do it right, some of us aren't perfect with chakra you know, and his is bigger than yours you know" Anko said with a smirk.

Kakashi crossed his arms in a mock pout "thats not fair and you know it Anko-chan, not that you were complaining last night" he finished with a perverted giggle and an eyesmile, effectively causing Anko to blush and stutter in an attempt of defence of her dignity.

Meanwhile Naruto was on the ground looking up at the tree, then back to the kunai in his hand, he had tried everything, running at the tree, trying to jump a bit, using as much chakra as possible, nothing seemed to work, it was like he was missing something...but what...

suddenly he heard a voice, ethereal in nature, but almost soft in its tone, although it seemed to be distorted and broken so all he heard was 'less chakra...slowly....stick...'.

Now Naruto knew Anko was glaring at Kakashi who was looking at those funny orange books, and noone but them and maybe old man hokage knew they trained here, so then who could be here..." Uh...hello....who...who's there?.." *no answer * "Anyone there?..."

Kakashi hearing Naruto yelling appeared behind him in a swirl of leaves with his hand on Naruto's shoulders.

"Tree's talking to you again are they ne otouto...?" Kakashi said with his patented eye smile with his favorite book open to page 173 in his right hand, oh how he loved this page, Reiji's reaction was priceless, and Ao....well...some people were lucky in life, she happened to be one of these people.

Kakashi eyesmiled further, if it was possible and gave another perverted giggle as he fondly held his book in his hand, but then he saw a movemement of orange in front of him which focused his attention back on the kid in front of him....getting sidetracked was ....something he was still working on.

"um....Kakashi Nii-san, why is your nose bleeding again...?" Naruto innocently asked, forgetting his previous worry in favour of pointing out The Copy Ninja's...."Problem".

Now Naruto was no sex god, romeo or stud in anyway, he was only 11 and the only kiss he had gotten from Anko nee-chan, but of course that didnt count, and was only on his cheek.

However thats not to say that he was a little innocent angel either, and it had all started with the same special edition 174 page book that Kakashi was currently caressing.

3** Years prior(Naruto Age 7)**

Naruto had become quite an avid little learner in the space of a few years, grabbing anything that looked remotely like a book or scroll that he could learn something from.

Then one afternoon something....unexpected happened... Kakashi had come back from another council meeting about Naruto, after both he and the Hokage had had a heated discussion with Koharu and Homura about why Naruto shouldnt be publically and brutally executed, something which several of the Clan heads only shook theirs heads in discuss too, however it was out of their hands, the council heads were having their power plays again.

However this night was different, Kakashi was plainly exhausted and was almost a member of the walking dead at this stage in time, however to his credit he DID manage to make it to the couch before he passed out.

Now at the time, which was about 2 years before present and naruto was just finishing up reading his last adventure into literature with a scroll about the Yondaime and his battle with Iwa ninja's where he nearly wiped out a whole army on his own, and the way he did it, he sounded heroic to Naruto, and thus one of his first role models was formed.

Now it was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Kakashi had just crashed onto the couch when Naruto finished the scroll before neatly rolling it back up and placing it back on the shelf where he got it from, he had gotten a respect for the precious materials as soon as Kakashi had shown him how many "Cool" Techniques and people were in them.

With the scroll tidied up Naruto like most inquisitive kids looked around for something else that looked interesting, when his eyes landed on a book beside the couch...

Now three things instantly came to mind about this particular book....and for these....reasons, Naruto had decided to see what it was about.

The first reason, the book was orange, and because of this fact had to be atleast somewhat interesting(6 years old, colors mean a lot imo)

The second reason, Kakashi was always reading the book, and seemed to enjoy reading it and giggled a lot, it sounded like an interesting and funny book to read.

The third reason, Naruto loved reading, so it had to be good.

So Naruto slowly got back to his feet before slowly walking towards the couch so he didn't wake the sleeping cyclops, Naruto knew he was tired, 3 weeks of Gruelling torture...ahem... training with Gai to "**Rekindle the blazing flames of youth"** (Aka to become somewhat honed in his skills like the ANBU he was) was just....well...exhausting, one day with Gai and Naruto slept like a log.

But this wasnt the major concern for the orange toting child at the time, he was going to read this book, so with a last step and a quick crouch and grab he obtained his goal and walked back to his cushion to obtain more of this knowledge which had been offered.

Kakashi woke up to bright sunlight in his face and a bad ominous feeling inside, something worse than being caught peeking in the onsen...much MUCH worse..

"Nii-san, what is this man doing to the lady"

Oh shit...ominous was an understatement....Sex Ed 101 for 6 year olds...where to start

*Queue Eyesmile * "well...when a man and a woman love each other very much they have special hugs*"

"Oh... where did the clothes go...?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, '

'I just HAD to teach the kid to be persistant and analyse things DIDN'T I...bad Kakashi...'

"Well its because their clothes got dirty while they were working outside" He quickly made up.

"Another thing Nii-san..."

'Oh great...what else did he notice' Kakashi failed to notice the boy still had the book in his hands reading through it, but that seemed irrelevent currently.

"Why is the woman saying she is a dirty girl, she just had a bath?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

'Oh Kami above....he had to pick THAT Icha Icha book...'

"well Naruto, you see she was working very hard outside, and because she only had a quick bath she still was dirty"

'Kami im good at this....' Kakashi thaught with an eyesmile, not noticing Naruto who had gone to answer the door which he hadn't even heard being knocked upon.

"Hayate Nii-chan" Naruto beamed before throwing himself at the coughing mans leg in a hug, before he had his hair ruffled up.

"Hey kiddo, learnt anything interesting lately" Hayate asked, he knew all about Naruto's learning addiction, and the boy seemed to love explaining what he learnt in great detail with the Kenjutsu user.

Naruto pulled out the little orange book from his back pocket and showed Hayate who looked slightly statled for moment before doing his best to keep a straight face"

"This man really likes this lady, so he is giving her special hugs, and Nii-san said they worked really hard and got dirty and so they werent wearing clothes and...and ...and they were taking a bath"

He finished, puffing slightly from his exciting discovery and explanation.

Hayate just looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow before losing the plot and falling to the floor in a fit of laughter, this was priceless...

Needless to say, once Hayate got back to his feet, delivered the verdict about the boy being punished for another stupid reason, (44% against, 38% for and the last 18% didnt vote, so they were taken as being against, giving a 62% - 38% in favor of him living) he left, soon to tell ALL of the ANBU and jonin about the learning....pervert?

Aside from this fact, Kakashi had a VERY interesting few weeks explaining why a kid of 6 no less, was reading porn, although almost everyone but the women and Gai thaught it was a riot.

**Back To Present(Naruto Age 10)**

Kakashi gave a Shudder as he randomly recalled that fatefilled day, week and month for that matter, and decided it was time to call it a night, after all, he needed a distraction, and as it was late in the afternoon somone had to cook dinner, and Anko....Wasn't a Natural, and Naruto...and fire....wasnt such a good idea, it was simply amazing how he could get concrete and steel to actually burn...

Dinner that night wasnt that big of a fare, yet for the small....well...family, that didnt mean it was any less special, for every night they would sit to eat their meals, while praising Kakashi for his...way with food, and Naruto, for his amazing ability to devour huge amounts of food, and as well as doing a full days training, and yet still have more up and go than Gai in spring, something they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Back to tonights menu, Kakashi had done an amazing job with a succulent bit of steamed trout and rice, the trout was done in a soft covering of local herbs and spices, the exact mix of which was Kakashi's little eyesmile secret, but suffice to say, once you tried it, you would plead for more.

After dinner was done, and Anko and been coAnko and Kakashi were both resting in their favorite chair in each others arms when Naruto came in followed by Hayate, who had quite a bemused look on his face.

"Well if it isnt the lovebirds, and i see you haven't killed him yet, new record eh Anko" Hayate asked with a smirk, he was glad to be able to call Anko and Kakashi his...well...siblings, and they all liked to lighten the mood by toying with each other.

"Aww Hayate-kun, did you want wittle ole me for yourself, arent you the cutest" Anko said in a condescending voice, pointing out Hayate's youth of 2 years quite blatantly for him, while Hayate just sighed, Anko always won.

"Kakashi Nii-san, look what Hayate Nii-san got me" Naruto proudly piped up pulling out a large book, Aptly named "Ninja Techniques and you: Silence prevails", Which Kakashi Promptly Recognised as the book that was handed out to most Genin level students by their instructors once they passed the true Genin Exam, but to a boy not yet through the academy, that was a bit rare.

However everyone in the ANBU forces and most Jonin Instructors knew of the boys voracious appetite for reading material, and with books and scrolls readily available, and for cheap prices, people had started to buy favour with the young boy, but he just loved all the reading material, and the attention....well he loved that too.

**Time skip ~ January(Naruto 11, Kakashi is 27, Anko is 25, Hayate 23)**

The vigorous training under Kakashi had continued, Naruto had read The book about stealth and silent observation that Hayate had given him to the point it was almost falling apart and had grown quite a lot stealthier for it, to the point he could keep even some rookie ANBU guessing as to where the little prankster was.

Then there was the fact of Gai having volunteered to train Naruto, however Kakashi had quietly pointed to Gai that, and he hated himself for saying it "your almighty flames of youth would only blow out his embers" Not that Kakashi knew what he was saying really, but Gai suddenly got a somber look on his face while shaking his head.

"**YOSH I shall have to train enough for my blazing flames of youth to re-light his Blaze of youth..." **And with that, Gai went off in a green blur, not noticing everybody in the streets had sweat dropped at his antics.

Soon after this particular incident with Gai, and after Kakashi had finally come out of his room and stopped shaking, Naruto had been offered the opportunity of hanging around at the Non top secret training ground that the ANBU used for practicing un-masked or for doing demonstrations for the civilians, nothing said awesome like two masked and robed ninjas 'Fighting to the death'.

Naruto loved this past time, he got to hang around with all the Ninja, and even get shown a few things here and their, little did he know it, but he was the golden child to most of the ANBU, nothing got him down, he never gave up, and he would be seriously unamused with having to hurt someone even if they attacked him, sure it was naive, but he was only young yet, he didnt have to be a killer, and the more different he was to kyuubi the better they thought.

**Time skip ~July (Naruto 11, Kakashi is 27, Anko is 25, Hayate 23)**

The day had started off like everyday, Anko with her sadistically evil good mood, Kakashi with his doom and gloom 'Kami is evil, mornings are worse than death by Gai' morning grumble, and Naruto was...talking to Gama-chan again.

"Naruto, you realize that's a wallet don't you...." Kakashi asked with his special 'your clever aren't you' eye smile, to which Naruto just scratched the back of his head and laughed.....admitting nothing saved a lot of hassle.

About an hour later after Kakashi had finally found a clean shirt, and Naruto had gotten dressed in his orange jumpsuit(which was almost at the end of its life), and after waving goodbye to Kakashi and a kiss on the cheek from Anko(who licked his cheek as well just for his shuddering reaction) left for training ground 29, with a slight spring in his step, he had had the best months of his life lately, he was finally accepted by people, sure the villagers hated him, but the Jonin, ANBU and many others saw him as Naruto Uzumaki, the blond haired excitable and usually hard working Ninja in training.

Naruto kept walking until he was just entering the forest, about half way to his destination, when he started to feel a numbness in his feet and a prickling in his face, which sparked the boys interest, as he hadn't felt this before, yet that's when he heard a familiar voice again, one he had experienced so long ago '**RUN!'.**

Now you would have assumed that this would mean danger, something that shouldn't have been anywhere near the boy with all the ANBU watching over their new object of interest, but after all the villagers had started to back off the boy a little and be less...obvious about their opinions about the boy, the ANBU and his 'family' started to let him have a bit more freedom, up until the point where he was allowed to walk from home to the training ground every third day, and without anyone walking with him, something that gave the boy great pride.

But back to the voice Naruto heard, it was....all around him this time, and so much louder....and it was urgent, like the voice Naruto remembered hearing Kakashi use at the hospital...although before he could think about it much more he felt a searing yet cold feeling in his back and stomach before a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

**Meanwhile back with Kakashi**

Kakashi was just taking a drink from his glass of milk after ironing one of his well loved masked while, with his eye smile, watching Anko prance around in the garden, when suddenly he felt a twinge in his hidden sharingan and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, then his arm twitched and his milk spilled over his mask, but that wasn't what bothered him, no, the fact that he had never felt such a twinge before, or such a sense of foreboding before, it was like something terrible was about to happen, and then it came to him..."NARUTO!"

Anko immediately stopped in her tracks, promptly joining Kakashi as he leaped over the balcony, and onto the neighboring rooftops, with Kakashi showing true worry once more at the danger his little adopted brother was in, and Anko looking ready to literally tear someone in half, which if the situation were less dire, would have turned whiter than a sheet in fear, yet due to the current circumstances, both were racing across the rooftops in a speed that would have the Yondaime blink, protecting your sibling/child driving them faster and faster.

As they were running, Kakashi started doing hand signs before biting his thumb and touching his bloodied hand to the next roof he touched, summoning his pack of tracking dogs, who started running alongside the duo, barely keeping up before with one word Kakashi explained everything, the urgency in his voice conveying the problem "Naruto".

The summons at this instantly spread out and jumped to ground level and began sniffing to find the freshest track of the boy, whom they all viewed like a member of their pack, he always gave them a scratch behind the ears, or a belly rub, and as well as that, he was special to Kakashi, so he was special to them.

Suddenly Kakashi heard a bark from his right, where the pack of tracking dogs had grouped back up, and headed through the village toward the forest, and training ground 29.

Soon after they entered the forest they saw something that made their blood all instantly go cold, their was blood all over the forest floor, as well as droplets all over the surrounding trees like the blood had been sprayed or..."Shunshin" Kakashi said with a downcast look, Naruto could be anywhere, and he had definitely been here, his scent was here alright, and the blood the dogs recognized the scent of too, as well as the presence of evil intentions from the area....wherever Naruto was right now, it was not for the best of reasons....

A/N:

Ok i apologize if this seems rushed, because it slightly is, I said i would Update roughly weekly....and it ended up at 5 weeks...no longer....

Grammar and Spelling....sure I will admit it isnt perfect, but thats the wonderful thing about being a teenager....get out of jail free card...here i come...

But seriously, if your REALLY cranky because I used appalling grammar or spelling, feel free to let me know, but if you want to flame, Im sure you can find a Brick wall to listen, because hate to say it, I wont...

Anyway...now for the stuff related to the story....

10,000+ words in this story, how much of that being A/N im not sure, but its a big story for me to write ^_^

Bit of cliffy to try make things interesting.....

Set up for a Dark!Naruto maybe, or something else?

Will Kakashi and Anko ever see Naruto again.....or for that matter, will any of Konoha....?

Stay tuned for the next chapter, HOPEFULLY in a week, but knowing me and my scheduale...no promises sorry ^_^'

Please enjoy anyway, and R&R if you DO like it, or something needs attention....

Thanks....

~Muzz~

And so it began


	4. Fox and a Dagger

This chapter will discuss a bit of where Naruto is getting his "dark side" from.

and..I forgot to actually put it in the first chapter, but Neiaku - kun was intended to be Kakashi, and is intended to mean pervert, but in a slightly affectionate way...OOC for Anko maybe, but in this story...not much.

Well....legalities, then on with the show

Well....The disclaimer to authors, and any other authors, I don't intend to steal anyone's idea, I'm just using whatever comes to my head, so I apologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, ill will or the like is intended by this fan fiction which is not for profit

**Unknown amount of time later(several days)**

The first thing Naruto noticed was pain, everything, everywhere, it was all prickling with the sensation of burns, cuts, bruises and broken bones, even his face was prickling with heat and pain as his body tried to repair itself.

The next thing he noticed was the smell....the metal taste in his mouth, the smell in his nose, it was something he hadn't experienced in more than a year, it was blood, and based on how strong it was, he figured there must have been lots of it.

He gave a feeble cough, feeling a large amount of blood coming from his lungs, as well as several ribs cracking against each other, and judging by how tender it was, he was guessing most of them were cracked, and 3 or 4 were broken quite badly.

Now as Naruto slowly sat up after this analysis, one would have come to the conclusion that this wasn't a young boy, but atleast a late teenager, and possibly an adult, yet Naruto being the learning fanatic had of course had to look at the books on healing that were in the library, and of course most of it he didn't understand at the time, but now it started to make sense.

Suddenly Naruto gasped and started coughing again, the changed in position causing his lungs to shift, and get pressed against his ribcage, the broken bones scratching along the surface of his small already damaged lungs, aggravating the already painful damage.

Slowly reaching up with his left arm, after steadying himself with his less damaged right arm, he slowly wiped the blood from his mouth, cringing as he felt the protesting strain from the muscles and bones in the left arm as they moved after being so damaged.

Head still spinning, he let his left arm back to the ground before finally choosing it seemed to be safe enough currently to open his eyes, everything at first being a blur, but slowly focusing in on the low light in the...room, noticing....the blood everywhere, the multiple marks on the floor from obvious torture and from clawing and trying to get away, the stench was just overpowering, the blood starting to coagulate and giving of its metallic smell, causing Naruto to shuffle back too the wall, before leaning against it and wincing in pain, barely holding back the tears.

"Kakashi Nii-san...wh....why.....w...where are you..."he choked out, his lungs protesting at him trying to talk.

"well....it looks like the demon finally graced us with its company again, maybe its time for lesson two hmm..?" the voice coming from behind a door on the other side of the room, its silky tone seemed so familiar to Naruto....he had heard the voice somewhere before, and it was giving him a bad feeling.

The door slowly creaked open and Naruto cringed against the wall in fear, the pain all over his body soon forgotten as the adrenaline kicked in, causing Naruto's heart to pump faster, and making him more alert.

That's when he saw the mask....the black and white mask, just like the mask an ANBU would wear, this one was black on the right side, and white on the other, with a vicious looking red slice mark down the middle, and suddenly Naruto remembered what his mind had tried to forget...

**Flashback(unknown time)**

Naruto cowered against the floor trying to get away from the vicious kicks, but they kept coming, his ribs, his tummy, his legs, even his head wasn't safe from the barrage of kicks.

"P...please....w..why..." he managed to whimper out while he covered his head and curled up trying to make the pain stop.

The kicks suddenly stopped, only for a man to speak "You, the demon, wants to know why, I'll tell you why you filthy demon, you killed my family, you fucking freak, I watched my own sister as you ripped her apart, did it feel good huh? Did you enjoy yourself as you took away everything from me.....tch of course it did, your a bloodthirsty piece of crap, no one else matters."

"Well demon, just for you, for making my life hell, I'm going to return the favour, I'll show you what loss is like, what its like to be tortured every day of your life...."

With that, Naruto felt one last blow to the head before everything went dark.

**Flashback end**

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Anko was pacing around the apartment, a worried yet bloodthirsty look upon her face, while Kakashi was sitting in a chair reading his favourite book again, but the shaking of his hands, and the lack of his perverted eye smile gave him away, he was worried...

After Naruto's disappearance, the village populous had been partying and cheering for days, that was, until Anko and Kakashi came back from looking for Naruto... both them and the returning ANBU were shocked, appalled and utterly livid that the villiage was doing this, especially as there were children around, and they were all shouting about " about time someone took care of that filthy demon" and the like.

The small returning party, not wanting the children to put 2 and 2 together immediately started breaking the groups up, and using force quite willingly if challenged...

The first night after breaking up a street party in the southern side of Konoha, there were a total for 17 deaths, and 76 wounded, most with broken limbs, or a serious case of venomous organ failure, needless to say, after a couple of nights, enough was enough, and the Sandaime got involved, and made the order for no more parties about the issue, on penalty of death, as well as had a meeting with Anko, Kakashi and the ANBU who were involved, and commented that although he knew they were carrying out his law, to not do it in such large groups, as it caused more havoc, as well as dreaded paperwork for everyone, which caused everyone to shrink in fear, no one liked paper work from fatalities, and the Sandaime with lots of paperwork was a very hard person to have to deal with.

Kakashi had just turned to the next page,his favourite page 173, not even really looking at the content, but merely trying to occupy his mind, to pause the worry and guilt for as long as possible, when suddenly both he and Anko swung their heads to the direction of the abandoned training ground 16, a massive amount of chakra had been released, one that would put a hokage to shame, yet also having a hot feeling to it, and there was only one person who would be near Konoha with that kind of chakra...

"NARUTO!" Anko and Kakashi both yelled out as they sped out the balcony door, and started once again taking massive leaps across the rooftops to try find their otouto.

**Back at training ground 16**

Naruto was sitting on the ground against the closest tree, shuddering as he recalled what had just happened, it going through his mind over and over again, while blood slowly oozed from his multiple wounds.

The masked individual was among what was left of the little cabin, with horrendous burns all over his body, and with deep lacerations from the falling roof and walls of the house, to say he wasn't recognisable would be an understatement, his face and most of the front of his body had been scorched black by something as for what...

**Flashback...10 minutes prior**

Naruto had watched the man slowly draw a vicious looking dagger from its holster on his thigh, the green slime on both sides of the razor sharp blade obviously some form of poison, something Naruto knew instantly to distance himself from.

With a fluid motion the man started moving forwards like a predator stalking its prey, all the while insanely chuckling and muttering under his breath about 'revenge' and 'wait till tomorrow'.

That's when Naruto felt something, like a warm embrace, the ones Anko would give him when he was having a nightmare, or when he did well during a day of training, but this time, it felt different...this time it was almost....intoxicating....and then something surprising happened, suddenly Naruto felt his whole body growing warmer and warmer as time seemed to slow down.

At first Naruto thought that the masked man was using another...gen...trick on him, but as he looked up he saw that while the masked nin had been just about to strike him with the knife, was stumbling back, his clothes and mask starting to melt and bubble as if on fire.

At this Naruto started to get more worried, what was happening here, he didn't know, but it was obviously something dangerous, but then he heard something else that worried him, more than the screams of the nin on the floor on the other side of the room, but the sound of creaking and cracking wood....above him, before he felt the warmth of the embrace around him, and everything ebbed away into black, except for the noised of the building falling down.

The next he knew, he was against a tree, looking at the old building which was in places on fire, and almost all of it was charred, while his body was protesting greatly against all the injuries and movement it was doing.

**End flashback**

That s when he noticed it though, the warm feeling was still there, and seemed to be focused more on the areas where there was the most damage done to his body, and as he looked at his chest and arms where the most damage was, he saw something that caused the poor boy to pass out,his skin had a red coloured mist around it, seemingly healing his injuries and causing all his broken bones to move around, and crack back together in the right place, and for his multiple stab and slash wounds to hiss, and slowly knit themselves back together from the ends to the middle.

Kakashi and Anko, as well as dolphin and cat(ANBU) had landed in the clearing beside Naruto mere seconds after he had passed out from blood loss, fatigue and stress, Anko promptly running for her little brother with Kakashi as the two ANBU promptly focused on the charred building with the victim buried under the debris, seeing the dagger, instantly recognising it as a fellow anbu member, Koji Iyashii, who had been known to harbour quite violent feelings for the young boy, but up until recently seemed to be burying the hatchet.

Yuugao(cat) shook her head in a mournful manner, Koji had been one of the more aspiring black ops recruits, and yet to go and die like this, it was a waste.

Yuugao quickly sealed the charred remains into a scroll before she and Iruka(dolphin) began leaping back towards Konoha after the couple and their brother, praying that this was all over for now.

Kakashi and Anko however were both praying that Naruto was ok, having seen all the blood, and seeing similar injuries on team mates, they weren't sure if the fox could heal him this time, and so they sped towards the hospital as fast as they could.

Moments later, the chunin guarding the gate saw something blurry quickly approaching the gate, and was about to try stop them when he noticed the fact they had grey and purple hair...and were followed by ANBU...and judging by the speed they were going, stopping them....would be somewhat risky to ones health, so with that thought the chunin decided it would be in his best interests if he hid in the shadows of the guard house.

Kakashi and Anko landed outside the doors of the Konoha hospital, promptly heading to the nearest medic and asking for aid.

"I'm sorry, we are too busy at the moment" the medic sneered, not noticing that the waiting room was in fact empty, or the look on Anko's face.

"You have such a pretty face...Keishi-chan....I would hate to have to change that....maybe you should have a look at our little friend here... " Anko purred out, the threat also conveyed by the tone of her voice.

"H...hai..." the medic stuttered out, finally recognising the woman before her, and remembering about the last person who refused to heal the young boy, if she recalled correctly, they were almost able to speak again...almost.

With that, Kakashi and Anko followed the medic to treatment room 4, where they gently laid Naruto down on the table to be examined and healed.

After less than a minute of using examination jutsu as well as trying to heal some of the major damage, the medic noticed two things, one, that whatever or whoever did this, was brutal and sadistic beyond measure,and two, she was running dangerously low on chakra after healing as many of the injuries as she could, namely that almost all of his ribs had been broken or cracked, his liver had small tears on it, which were bleeding internally, and several other internal organs were badly bruised or ruptured, not to mention the bruising and slice/stab marks covering his torso, undoubtedly the cause of some of the organ damage.

This brought her back to the problem, now although she was quite happy to hate the 'demon', having never really seen him up close before, seeing him lying on the table, with wounds that would have killed anyone else, and looking so helpless....she couldn't help but feel atleast slightly sorry for him, sure the demon had killed hundreds of people, and permanently injured many more, including her younger brother, but how could something...someone this weak looking do that...?

Suddenly she was stirred from her thoughts by black markings appearing on his stomach, if only slightly, and a small glow of energy starting to work its way around his internal organs, stitching the damaged areas back together, and seemingly returning everything to perfect condition, and being curious as to how this was happening she sent chakra back to her hands, covering them in a flickering pale green glow again as she slowly hovered them down Naruto's torso and towards the weird circular pattern covering his navel.

That's when it happened.

Suddenly a flash of red light lit the room, and threw the medic to the floor, where she sat with a look of shock horror on her face before managing to utter a single broken word before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out from both chakra exhaustion and shock "k...Kyuubi...?".

Anko who had been watching the medics progress with Kakashi, had been at Naruto's side in a flash, checking if her otouto was alright, while Kakashi was propping the medic up against the wall, after sliding a chakra pill under her tongue.

Naruto suddenly awoke, curling himself into a ball and wailing in fear, not noticing Anko or Kakashi's efforts to try and comfort the young boy.

Naruto kept whimpering, his unfocused eyes darting around the room, as if he was watching, waiting for some form of attack.

Thats when they heard a gasp from the doorway, and both turned to protect Naruto if needed, and to see who it was, and seemingly reading their minds, a figure stepped forward into the room properly, before bowing and introducing themselves.

"Airen Yui, Head medic for this shift" the female, now obvious as a medic spoke in a soft yet worried voice, before gesturing towards the table Naruto was on, "May I take a look at the patient please".

Kakashi trying not to appear to emotional and break his cool and macho image(or so he thought) gave a swift nod, before stepping to the side as the small kunoichi activated her diagnosis jutsu and slowly ran her hands down the length of his body, shocked at all the scare tissue, and all the lumps from where his bones had healed fractures, but the thing that got her the most was a bit of a tough one to say, for it was one of two things.

The first major thing bothering her were the signs of injuries, like the scars and lumps, which were quite common amongst many ninja once they reached 20-25(with 25 being the average life expectancy), yet here was a boy, not much older than 11, and yet already showing so many signs of injuries, the reason she was quite aware of, and also was quite aware it wasn't a justifying reason, yet what was starting to confuse her were every time she tried to count how many times his bones had been snapped, she would find there was a much smaller number, and all of the lumps were getting smaller and fading into perfect bone once again before her eyes, or hands in this case, with the organs doing the same with the scars covering them.

The next thing that was stressing the young kunoichi was to do with chakra flow, and how different the boys was.

Now normally, chakra would flow around the brain in a set pathway, much the same as the blood flow to the area, and even in civilians would do this, just in a much smaller quantity.

Yet this wasn't the case with the young patient before her, who was still shivering and whimpering as he curled up into a ball.

The chakra flow from what Yui had gathered from her healing jutsu was not a pretty sight, if chakra wasn't normal in the brain, it would either be flowing excessively to repair damage, pulse if it was somehow being restricted, or in the case of severe head trauma could sometimes start to flow through the whole of the brain, resulting in a very volatile pool of chakra in the cranium, yet in the case of the boys head, the chakra was flowing erratically, changing paths, pulsing, and flickering from red to blue and back again, which Yui knew was definitely not a good thing.

Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a small Telecom she had been given for in the case of calling for extra assistance, she pressed the small black button, and after hearing a small beep, she spoke into the small grill on the side,"please send Enka in" then she pushed the button again and put the small device back into her right hand pant pocket, before going back over the damages, and neatening up some of the rougher healed bits of damage.

Moments later they heard a gentle clearing of the throat, to which revealed a tall and slightly fatherly looking Hyuuga gracefully strolled into the room, bowing his head to its occupants before turning to the dark brown haired with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"I would like you to examine the chakra network in the boys brain, something isn't right..."with that she gestured with a waving motion to the boy on the table, who seemed to have stopped shaking as much, yet was still obviously on edge.

Enka strode to stand beside the young blonde haired boy, looking down at his once striking electric blue eyes, which had now faded to a dull sapphire, shaking his head and clearing his thoughts he decided now was as good a time as any.

With a soft, yet surprisingly deep voice, he informed the boy "just going to have a quick look to make sure your ok little one, don't worry I won't hurt you" before pushing chakra to his eyes, and activating his blood limit with a gentle spoken word "Byakugan".

Instantly his face was overcome with a look of shock, wonder, and bewilderment, as clear as day he was watching the chakra in the boys head flicker around, and change from blue to purple to red and then back again, which at first he couldn't conceive what was causing this, but tracking the path of chakra back to the seal he quickly came up with a conclusion that seemed to fit.

Now not knowing what the full history was, but joining the dots from what he had seen with the viliagers at first, and on some major incidents with the boy, he voiced his opinion on what was wrong.

"It would appear as if our young friend has suffered some form of injury to the head, which is being slowly healed as we speak, however what is of concern is it appears it is both mental and physical trauma that is being corrected, leading me to doubt the end result of all this being perfect, my suggestion is plenty of rest, constant monitoring and a familiar environment, he will need any help he can get, Kami knows what is going on, but he will need any help we can give".

With that he bowed to Yui, who dismissed the regal Hyuuga before turning back to the trio before her "I have checked him over multiple times, and he appears to be in almost perfect health again, I'll release him into your care, just promise me if either you or he ever needs medical attention call for me especially, anyone helping him carry his burdens has my respect" and with that she bowed and watched as Kakashi slowly bent over and picked up his little brother, while Anko was stressed and worried, currently looking like she wanted to break something.

'He may have the fate of us all on his shoulders, but thank Kami above he has them to shoulder the burden as well....' she thought with a sad smile before turning back to the medic who was still sitting against the wall with a dazed look on her face.

"Never were one to realise you were almost out where you Keishi, not surprising you got that name ne?".

With that, Yui slowly helped the stunned medic to her feet, before supporting the girls arm and shoulder across her torso and slowly walking her to the nurse station to sleep it off....which would take a while, she had done a lot, and a good job too.

**Several minutes later**

Kakashi and Anko landed on the balcony of their apartment, finding everything still where they left it, before walking to their room, where Anko quickly changed into a sleeping gown, before Kakashi gently handed the young boy over to the snake mistress, before changing into his sleep wear, and got into bed as well, with their young brother sleeping between them, bathed in comfort and warmth, both Kakashi and Anko hoping upon hope it would help the troubled young boy.

Slowly as the young family of sorts drifted to sleep, one thought crossed Anko's mind, that hopefully she would soon have her little Naru-kun back, things just werent as fun without the innocent prankster.

A/N:

Ok....I apologise for this chapter being about 100 words shorter than the previous one, I just didn't think it was in the best interests to try write more at the current time.

As well as that, I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update, almost 3 weeks, its just not cool, and although I had the flu, and then was on painkillers for a knee injury, I should have done better for the readers, for that I'm sorry ^_^'.

Grammar and spelling errors, you guys know the drill, sorry they are there, but unless its really obvious or truly annoying, please don't get too riled up about it, there is worse out there after all, and this is readable...mostly....I hope xD.

Responses...

Still Not Dead Yet ,bleacher

Thanks for the show of interest, and the reviews, much appreciated.

Saemon

I'll have to remember to add more detail, I know I know, my English teacher said the exact same thing.....

crazymexican

sorry to keep you waiting buddy, hope it was worth it...

digineko1a

Kuro (黒?) (or Kuroi) is a Japanese word for the colour "black." according to several sites, thanks for worrying me though :P.

Nah thanks for paying attention and warning us, much appreciated :)

huskerfan

Glad to hear you liked it, its motivating so many people seem interested.

As for Naruto and his evilness, not to give away my whole plot, but he will be dark slightly, not run and scream its Naruto, but people won't instantly call him a knuckle head etc. at first....a certain person or two may change it....but who.....o0o0o0 xD

(meaning of names)

These are from , so they might be wrong, or a different meaning of the word, so feel free to let me know if they are, and if you know of something that might fit in its place, thanks

Enka – view

Airen – Pity/compassion

Keishi – ignore

Koji Iyashii -Orphan and vile

oh by the way....if anyone wants to know...

Written while listening to the following songs

Atreyu - Stop! Before It's Too Late and We've Destroyed It All

Karnivool – Illumine

Chimaira – Blood-lust

Thrice – Red sky

" -the whaler

Scooter – The logical song

bit diverse....but it keeps me going :)

anyway....hope you enjoyed the chapter...and cya next time....hopefully 1-2 weeks....hopefully... .

~Muzzbuzz~


	5. The Aftermath: Sealed Intent

This chapter is about 3 months ahead of last chapter, due to the fact I can't be ….bothered....writing several months of day to day details, and it will take me long enough as it is currently, so I will instead skip ahead and refer when needed.

Anyway, the Legalities then on with the story...

The disclaimer to authors, and any other authors, I don't intend to steal anyone's idea, I'm just using whatever comes to my head, so I apologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, ill will or the like is intended by this fan-fiction which is not for profit.

**Time skip : (Naruto 12, Kakashi is 28, Anko is 26, Hayate 24)**

Anko and Kakashi shared a sorrowful look before looking back at the sight before them, the familiar sight of training ground 16, the place they recalled all to well....

It had been another show of brutality and cruelty that had been shown to the young blonde haired boy, yet this time was different....so very different.

All the times before....Naruto would bounce straight back after a couple of days, sure he would act cautious for a while, but he would always would return to the lovable number one knuckle head ninja, back to laughing and acting like a general clown, but since that event, something had changed deep within the boy.

Everyone assumed that within a week or so he would be back to his usual self again, and made sure to offer him as much comfort as they could afford, after all they knew of the burden he carried, and had to admit he soldiered on when even many of the elite ninja of the village would call it quits.

Kakashi sighed as he balefully recalled the major changes to his younger brothers personality.

At first everyone had assumed he was just a bit shocked over the whole event, but as the days slowly crept into weeks and then into months, and he still refused to talk to anyone except Anko and Kakashi, that people started to notice a problem brewing.

That, being the first sign of his 180 personality wise, the other being his change to his attitude in regards to training and his future as a ninja, as well as his attending of the ninja academy in several more weeks time.

Anyone might have thought, that for a kid of 10 and less to be such an avid fan of reading, as well as enjoying learning and training with Kakashi, was almost excessive, and that just made Naruto's new version all the more brutal to anyone who saw.

He had come to the conclusion that he was too weak, and that his safety was in his own hands, so he had vowed to never be weak around an enemy again, and to this end he had thrown himself head first into training, in both taijutsu kata, and the select few ninjustu that he had learnt, as well as setting a physical fitness course that was Gai approved™.

Now for anyone without pure energy in their blood, slight mental issues, or insane levels of youthfulness... this course would be considered almost sheer stupidity, however, for the young boy, it seemed to be the only thing that would actually get him out of his room, and as such, everyone agreed quite quickly.

So that is how we find the Ex-ANBU couple sitting under the shade of one of the few undamaged trees left surrounding the training ground, looking at the young boy with a sense of pride at just how far he was coming along with his skills, yet at the same time, a great sense of regret, anger and guilt at the catalyst for it.

Naruto slowly dropped from the tree branch where he had been sitting after walking up to sit in the shade to have a quick breather, his stamina was incredible, but it did have limits, and 3 hours of solid kata's , his daily sit ups, push ups, and chin ups, and a nice mix of some D to C rank Doton(from Anko) and Raiton(from Kakashi) jutsu, he figured he had a right to feel a bit winded.

Looking back at the past year and a half Naruto let a ghost of a smile cross his face, he had progressed well since that day, to the point he felt like he could almost take on a medium level genin, which was a far cry from his state at the time, where his attention would start to wander, and he would feel tired after only 30 minutes of working out, even 15 push ups was a difficult task at the time, yet now, he was chaining together 50 of each, and yet still being able to move on to other exercisers, a outstanding testament to the level of blood, sweat, and quite literally tears that he had shed to get this far.

Naruto gave a small smirk as he gently slipped into the loose starting position for his taijutsu style, Aotsume no Iemoto, or Dance of the blue claw.(if its wrong...I tried...blame and my small understanding of the language =P).

This involved him turning slightly side on to his opponent, while putting his right leg at the back, and bending his knees as well as loosening his muscles in his legs to make them more flexible for the defensive and offensive techniques that he was practising on, the offensive side coming from his clawed right hand being held facing the opponent in line with his chest, while his left hand was also facing his opponent, but it was more in line with his thigh, while the left side was used to block kicks and low blows, and the right arm, to block the higher ones, like to the chest and head.

Now as this style was a completely original style that Naruto had created from an amalgamation of other styles what he had seen from the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, where he used chakra in his hands to enhance power and damage, to his use of his abnormally claw like fingernails in the same manner as the Inuzuka with there Tsuuga and other taijutsu moves.

Naruto cleared all his thoughts from his mind, focusing on the tree in front of him, before letting go of all the chakra control in his hands, and just letting it flow out en mass, covering both his hands in a blue glow, before stabilising, and creating a large outline of his hand in chakra..

This normally would be seen as being extremely bad news, use of such extensive amounts of chakra would be noticeable by every ninja, even the elite jonin, but Naruto had figured out quite quickly that he could do it for hours before feeling much of a burn, something Anko constantly spoke to Kakashi in front of Naruto about a little boy having more stamina or something....he never really paid much attention when Anko teased Kakashi....it only ended up in a blood nose and a crazy giggling Anko...which just did not really work for her crazy snake summon look.

Naruto shook his head and focused again....he knew he was losing his concentration again, and with this style....bad things happened.....like hospital visits....extended....for weeks...

He shook his head harshly as he surged towards the tree, not noticing the sudden increase in the chakra in his hands as he ran as fast as he could towards the tree, before he swung his right hand in a downwards diagonal slash that on a normal person would go from shoulder to hip, and as he was about to let the momentum of his slice spin him down to dodge the usual counter for a perfect elbow to the chest, he noticed he was being thrown backwards landing on his back, dazed and feeling pain in most of his body 'too much...' he thought with a groan.

Anko was about to run over to check if Naruto was ok, before Kakashi put his arm out in front of her, effectively stopping her in her tracks, and as she faced Kakashi, he was glad looks couldn't kill, he still had Icha Icha to read, but with one word he managed to save himself....for now atleast "watch...".

Naruto got up, swaying as he staggered forward leaning against the torn remains of the tree, which had split into multiple pieces, and the right side was completely blown off, testament to the destructive power of this style.

Looking at the cause of this temporary problem, he got a feral grin on his face as he decided to share his opinion of the current situation with the tree, and that he would do it in the most obvious way he could possibly think of...

So cracking all his joint back into place he slid back into the opening stance, before turning to be more face on towards the target, with both his arms hanging tensely by his side, becoming encased in chakra again, this time causing his fingernails/claws to become elongated further, and also to change into a glowing white.

He lowered his head slightly as he surged the chakra more, before his head completely clear of thought he figured he had built enough chakra, and after pushing a small amount to his legs he flashed towards the tree, throwing his clawed hands forward to strike the tree.

Kakashi sat watching the young blonde stagger to his feet, quite curious as to what he would do about the situation, in the past the young blonde would shrug off every little setback like an emotionless puppet, and to be honest it was starting to become depressing for the silver haired Cyclops, the will of fire had well and truly been doused in the young blonde.

Though seeing the boy react to this problem, and how it would differ with his usual reactions to situations could prove to be interesting.

However Kakashi wasn't expected the young individual to, after just experiencing a backlash from applying too much chakra, to throw even more chakra into another version of it, much less to have a smirk on his face while he disintegrated a tree more than 3 times his width and well over 5 times his height.

Deciding that the boy should probably stop with only wrecking the small part of the forest for today, he and Anko used shunshin, before tapping Naruto on the shoulder and, after a quick nod towards the village, called it quits for the day, sighing at the destructive power of the little Jinchuuriki.

**Timeskip – Academy 1st Day(March 11th~)**

**(Naruto 12 ½ , Kakashi is 29, Anko is 27, Hayate 25)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blearily looking around his room, trying to focus his eyes,

The sun was only just starting to show itself for the day, and was yet to share its warmth with the world, much less the inhabitant of the room.

Naruto ambled slowly to his small dresser, slowly opening the doors and proceeding to get dressed in his now commonplace garb, which he had to say, was quite comfortable as well as being very useful.

Sitting back down on the bed as he put his sandals on, his mind wandered to the academy, and what would be likely to happen, and how much stuff he would have already learnt, and of course how many ways he would make Kakashi pay for the Icha Icha book which he had tried to place in Naruto's bag.

Standing back up and rubbing his nose, he walked over to the door, picking up his back before scratching his nose and going to stand out on the balcony, watching the sun rise, another of the things he still seemed to appreciate, although he wasn't completely sure of why.

Finally satisfied he was properly awake, and that he had checked his bag, he began his journey towards his destination, toying with a kunai as he went.

Naruto walked through the large iron framed gates just as everyone seemed to be heading back in after the morning break, where he instantly noticed the noise, giving a slight grimace, he had a feeling it would be a long year.

Walking down the hall he finally found the class he was meant to be in, 1A, taught by the chunin Umino Iruka, and deciding he might as well get it over with knocked loudly on the door then waited for someone to answer, quietly thankful at the silence this provoked from the class, however before he could be truly grateful for the peace and quiet, he was facing the scarred visage of a very unamused looking chunin, and many curious looks from the other side of the class.

Iruka was quite unsurprised to see Naruto late, it was to be expected with the damn Cyclops he lived with, Iruka had wondered at times if Kakashi would turn up late for his own funeral....

sighing Iruka beckoned Naruto to stand at the front of the class, while he closed the door and followed soon after.

"Alright class....this is the newest student joining this class....please welcome....Uzumaki Naruto."Iruka said in his cheerful voice, before pointing to a seat in the middle row that was free, to which Naruto shrugged his shoulders and, ignoring all the glances, glares and curious whispers, headed towards his seat with a look of indifference.

However the class kept gawking at the individual who had entered the classroom, he had the look of disinterest and apathy perfected more than even the Uchiha, although he could care less as the raven haired Uchiha was scowling in his direction as Naruto sat down in the chair Iruka had pointed out, before listening to the lecture when Iruka finally began.

Suddenly he awoke, and noticed it was starting to get quite warm, he looked around the room and saw Iruka down the front doing what seemed like he was marking some form of test papers, and that the class was empty, the last thing that he could remember was something about becoming ninja and that it was dangerous then chakra theory then....he had slept.

Iruka seeing movement, turned to face Naruto, and seeing the young blonde look around the classroom decided to answer the unasked question, "Everyone has gone out for lunch, I would have asked if you needed a break as well....but you seemed to have it under control..."iruka said in an annoyed voice, baiting the boy for a reaction, only to sigh in resignation as the boy shrugged and started to rummage through his bag for something.

Finally finding the book he was looking for, he pulled it out, and started reading it, on the cover there was a sea of strange symbols all over the cover, as well as the words Theory of the array – Vol II – control, which was embossed on the black leather cover in almost glowing blood red letters.

Although he was yet to really understand the art of Fuinjutsu, he would admit that some of it was starting to sink into place, however the most difficult part was where control was concerned, the rest of his issues stemmed from this.

Turning to the middle of the book he began reading into using chakra to control its own flow, as well as using it to buffer against surges and fluctuations caused by either the user not concentrating properly, or another person using a powerful jutsu nearby.

This was getting Naruto thinking, he could already access his chakra, and control it enough to project it, but finer points of control were still out of his reach, and if he considered this chapter, he would be able to design something of a seal to help control his own chakra better...

Quickly pulling out a scrap and a pencil, he started sketching a basic control array from the book, before making a few modifications to size and also to its durability, after all the seal from the book could only be used to control a C classed jutsu, and because the chakra was straight from his body, Naruto decided it would be flowing a lot more vigorously.

Quickly neatening the edges and comparing it with the one from the back of the book he decided it was done, and sat back in his chair, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered around him, with a dark haired boy standing in front of him with a sneer on his face.

"Give me that book now, I need its power to reach my goal" he snorted out, and started to reach to grab the book, only to be stopped by a kunai sticking into the table where he was moving his hand to.

"I don't believe I care about what you think" Naruto softly said before levering the kunai out and sticking it back inside his trench coat, Anko never could find every weapon he had.

Obviously feeling affronted, the Uchiha tried to save face by lunging at Naruto, however little did he know this was not about to help the current situation.

**Moments later**

Iruka walked back down the hall to his classroom, grateful for the fresh cup of tea he had, oh how it calmed him, yet then he heard a thud and girls screaming.

'oh this wont be good...' he thought as he rushed to open the door and hurried into the classroom to find Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke with the raven haired boys right arm pulled up to his shoulder blades and a glowing blue clawed hand held right above his head...

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, I LEAVE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER!" **Iruka bellowed, his forehead sporting a large tick.

"Naruto, let him go NOW, and you will stay back after class and explain to me why I shouldn't kick the pair of you out and take you to see what the hokage thinks about the matter" he finished, and waited until the blonde let the Uchiha go then returned to his chair to start getting order in the class again, and returning to teaching the wonderful subject of chakra theory again, putting Naruto back into dreamland, serving to annoy Iruka more, the kid certainly could stir up action.

**Later in the afternoon...**

Iruka sighed looking back at the classroom, once again it was quiet and peaceful, a far call from what it was earlier on in the day, a complete 180 in perspective he pondered.

Finally he had sorted the issue with the two young individuals, after much screeching and insults directed at Naruto for hurting 'Sasuke kun' from his fan club, which soon after was evicted from the hallway, and the door closed.

In the end once Iruka had gotten the full story he had to let both of them go, his hands were completely tied, on the one hand, Naruto did absolutely nothing wrong, sure he could have been more civil about the matter, but he was right none the less, and when Sasuke had attacked him, he had only provoked Naruto to act in 'self defence' although Iruka knew that there was much, much more behind it.

Slowly exiting the classroom with an armful of papers and assorted reports and programs he had to look over, he managed to lock the door with some clever balancing and was on his way home, hopefully Yuugao had gotten home early and made dinner....he could really use a home cooked meal right about now.

Naruto also had just arrived home to hear several loud thumps and an orange book go flying out the window, quickly followed by a whimper and then more thumping and breaking of glass, 'Kakashi just has to read porn in front of Anko....' Naruto sighed rolling his eyes.

Quickly deciding now wasn't the best time to hang around, he headed to the hokage's office to get some advice on his seal attempt, The Sandaime was referred to as the professor for a reason after all.

Quickly getting past the hokage's secretary with a glare before she could try insult or stop him, he started to climb the stairs to the second floor where the hokage's office resided, only to upon reaching the door, hear perverted giggles and roll his eyes....the orange book really was spreading like a plague.

Briefly knocking on the door, he heard the commonplace "enter" and slowly opened the large wooden door to see the hokage sitting behind his desk with the nosebleed still obvious from his previous activities, which Naruto promptly pointed at "hokage san, you might want to remove the proof next time..." he spoke, rolling his eyes again as the hokage quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve with a bashful grin.

Seeing the man did not look as perverted as he did when he first saw him, Naruto pulled out the small seal he had been working on, and walking up to the hokage's desk, unrolled it and placed it before the man.

"Could you please check this design for me hokage san, Kakashi-Nii chan is.....busy." he said while scratching his head, not knowing how else to put it.

Sarutobi gave a small smile and a nod, before reaching for the paper to give it a closer look, and what he saw was quite shocking.

Now, fuinjutsu was quite a rare field as of late, it was slow, precise and took a long time to actually master, therefore was deemed by most ninja to be useless, or nothing more than a hobby or party trick.

Yet the seal before him, instantly caught his attention as one that would be used to augment a human body and judging by its size, he figured it would be used on the arms, most likely around the middle of the biceps.

Quickly examining the layout, the old man had to admit that it was quite bewildering, it was an intricate conglomeration of interweaving low power chakra containment seals that seemed to act as a complete barrier for chakra except for what was allowed through, and then leading into the middle of the tattoo like seal, where he noticed further limitation seals and another 5 seals which were used to store chakra in, much like Tsunade had done on her forehead, just to a much lesser degree.

Then he noticed what he could only deem as the exit for the chakra wasa repeat of the entrance, almost as if it was a ….limiter, and preventer of chakra overloading for jutsu, as well as protecting against external....influences...'amazing'...

Sarutobi's eyebrow raised slowly when he noticed amidst the intricacy of the work, right down the middle of the seal, he noticed another separate array had been drawn in, and this is what confused him. he noticed control seals had been positioned in the same positions as before, yet these ones seemed to look slightly different than normal control seals which merely acted to constantly only let a set amount through, these particular seals, and the way they had been set up with further storing seals only served to make the hokage smile in a way he hadn't in years.....this boy was well on the way to becoming a master.

Now, Sarutobi could only shake his head at the almost curious look on the boys face, before lifting the brim of his hat and showing his amused grin to Naruto.

"You realise what you have here right?" he asked, not sure if the boy truly understood the principles behind what he had shown to the old man, after all, fuinjutsu involving chakra manipulation in regards to actual live use....was quite a dicey, and highly technical field...even if this young boy had shown simplicity can be the best method, not even a proper ninja yet, and he had already created something the famous toad Sannin and himself hadn't even considered.

"Hai hokage san, its meant to be a seal to slow down chakra to let me use jutsu which require control, or release it for added power in fights if needed" he replied in his standard monotone voice, instantly killing the hokage's smile, and with a sorrowful sigh, the hokage handed back the design for the seal to the young individual, before regarding the boy with a depressed look as he took off his hokage's hat.

"Listen Naruto....I know you aren't to fond of everyone still, for what its worth...I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry for what happened....and... I just want to let you know, we are here for you if you need us....all of us..." Lowering his head further he continued "I know we failed you terribly, but for what its worth, I'm very proud of you...and I know your family is too...they are just worried..."

Looking back he had to resist smiling, he could see flickers of emotion flit across his face, as well as the boys eyes seeming to slightly water....it seemed like progress was being made after all, however slow it was....one day....the knuckle head would be back, and he was sure many people would be joyous when that did happen, the village had become colder since that fateful day...

Deciding not to push this issue any more he dismissed the young boy before sitting back at his desk and looking outside the window at the village and the setting sun, knowing inside sooner or later something was going to happen, and when it did the village as they knew it would never be the same again...

Ok....This chapter took 17 days...So....i think ill make the next few updates every 2-3 weeks....that way i shouldn't disappoint anyone by being late.....i hope.

Then again, dont worry, within 3 weeks i will have finished my course for the year...and will have like...1-2 and a bit months of holidays....and i hope to update a fair bit in that time...so hang on....the ride is yet to begin.

As well as that, I'd like to apologise if the chapters aren't holding your attention, or seem boring, its just naruto is only 12, and although as most of you would have to admit he is pretty powerful now, i dont want to make him become a jonin with hundreds of S and A rank missions done already without a scratch....just doesnt seem logical if you ask me.

Therefore the action will start about the same time as in canon, which will be the wave arc, which will likely be in the middle, and maybe the end of the next chapter...and trust me....if i can word it right, im hoping to make that a big starting and turning point in the story.

Grammar and spelling errors, you guys know the drill, sorry they are there, but unless its really obvious or truly annoying, please don't get too riled up about it, there is worse out there after all, and this is readable...mostly....I hope..

But yeah...if its really annoying you, point it out, i do need to try improve, and help is appreciated.

Responses...

Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang

YOSH!! The flames of youthfulness blaze within you, kindling my inferno of youthfulness....or ...something :D thanks ^^

crazymexican

does this mean I have a regular already? This is two chapters you have commented on, thanks heaps :).

I tried to listen to what you said, and did not make Naruto too dark....well I hope I did not disappoint.

Kyuubi did not make an appearance in this chapter, I felt that it wouldn't be the wisest idea with all the fuss being stirred up to have Naruto beginning to start talking with the demon after having just lost a lot of faith and trust in humanity....a possible recipe for vengeful disaster... _

Although next chapter, regardless of wave or not, ill be sure to include everyone's favourite vixen, and depending on if wave or not...maybe the role may be more than the ethereal voice.....o0o0o :)

PS: I know I did not include Naruto's clothing, this is intentional, and this will be gone over in the next chapter....I hope this clears up this loose end, and if possible this was the only one I had....but I know miracles don't often happen for my stories, so if you see a mistake...please feel free to review...(my evil plan will work....more reviews muahaha) ahem....

Well until next time, and hopefully not too long...Cya ^^

~Muzzbuzz


	6. Fox among fowl

Well so far I have gotten a couple of reviews each chapter, I feel special :P.

I just wish a few more of you guys would you know...say something as well, I mean I do need some feedback on whether or not this is good, bad, or average...

Sorry for the "two weeks" becoming well...6 months...i wont lie...its because I seriously couldnt be bothered writing when there was so much cool crap to read...and so I have pretty much read most of the exoticish Naru X pairings(kyuu,kin,haku,tayu etc) of 20k+ words.

And I have come to one conclusion about the situation...

Sure this work isn't the best, but seeing some of the plot holes...please for the sake of Kami, Buddha, Jesus, Jashin or whoever you pray to...tell me if I stray from the path... I'm not beta'd and due to my...procrastination probably wont ever be, so feel free to assume the role and hit me if I mess up xD ((pointless flames will be ignored, they show sheer stupidity to flame without giving constructive criticism, and so...go waste your time playing with fire or something...)flaming...play with fire...ok ill shutup now -.- its 3am when I wrote this :/)

but enough of this boring crap...which seems like more time wasting anyway...here it is...better late than never...

This chapter will encompass more of the academy,

The disclaimer to authors, and any other people, I don't intend to steal anyone's idea, I'm just using whatever comes to my head (which is usually full with lots of random crap) so I apologise if I use your idea, please tell me so I can either change the content or give a mention(hopefully this one) and again no offence or ill will intended.

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, ill will or the like is intended by this fan-fiction which is not for profit.

**Timeskip – Academy 2nd Day(March 12th~)**

**(Naruto 12 ½ , Kakashi is 29, Anko is 27, Hayate 25).**

It was almost the end of lunchtime again, and Naruto was sitting by himself several meters above the ground, leaning up against the trunk of the tree on one of the larger branches, reading a new scroll on composite base seals,which he held in his left hand, while his right was travelling around in patterns on the branch he was sitting by as his relaxed mind wandered slightly, going over the arrays in vivid, yet detached detail.

Suddenly hearing a loud squeal and the sound of footsteps, he lowered his book, and looked to find the boy from the day before being chased by multiple …. what seemed to be fan girls.

Now of course, Naruto did not get why these girls couldn't figure out that chasing around whoever they thought was cool at the time, or who was important or whatever stupid reason they had, was a major pain in the ass, more to the point a waste of their and everyone else's time and energy, and for this reason, as well as several others, like the fact they did not seem to think at all, Naruto found them to be one of the many things he wouldn't stand.

Again focusing on the boy, and seeing the slightly scared look on his face, as well as the ripped clothing, Naruto figured he had the chance to annoy the fan girls , and possibly get the Uchiha to stop annoying him, not that he really cared either way.

Quickly creating a bunshin that looked like a Sasuke with whiskers on the branch beside him, he waited until the boy was right under the tree before a quick replacement jutsu, and then quickly placing his hand over the boys mouth while the whiskered Sasuke 'ran' away, only to disappear about a minute later.

Sasuke was worried, one minute he was running for his life and dignity from the fan girls, all of which were trying to do something scary to him, and then the next thing he knew, there was a hand over his mouth, and his feet were no longer on the ground.

Then he heard a familiar voice whisper from behind him "quiet", and noting that the fan girls were walking past with positively murderous glares on their faces, and were still close enough they would hear if he gave an outcry, so deciding to swallow his pride for the second to prevent the horror of the past hour, he nodded his affirmation, quickly causing the hand to be withdrawn from its position over his mouth, and allowing the boy to turn around and see the cause of his being in a tree, only to give a 'hn' at seeing Naruto's face.

Although Sasuke had to admit, he was slightly impressed after Observing Naruto's outfit, he was quite surprised at what the boy was wearing, the first day the boy had just been wearing a pair of navy pants and a long sleeve, and quite loose black undershirt, similar to the ones that most ninja would use when just doing basic exercises as it did not restrict movement, or cause the body to overheat, therefore preventing excess sweating which could cause slips and loss of grip on weapons...something very bad for training.

Yet today he wore simple black ninja pants, quite similar to the ones most chunin and new jonin wore, as well as a light tan brown trench coat, which seemed to have already been worn a bit if the repairs were any evidence.

Looking down he noticed the boy was also wearing black ninja sandals, a change from the closed over civilian shoes he had been wearing the day before.

The change had given Naruto a more combat ready look, before he had only looked like a young kid playing ninja, albeit one who had some interesting books and other items, and yet today he would almost pass as a chunin in most peoples minds just on his gear and on the facial expression he had, it gave no emotion away.

Looking at the new Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but give a smirk "Well dobe, you finally decided to get something decent to wear" deciding that it wouldn't be the wisest of times to openly insult him or demand anything from him, after all he was several metres above the ground, and even though not fatal, a fall from that height wouldn't be..enjoyable, and as if the add to the face there was a rabid fan girl down there somewhere...the thought of which caused him to shudder.

Naruto merely gave a twitch of his lips before turning back to the book he had been reading, and pretending Sasuke wasn't even there, similar to the way he preferred to treat most people these days.

Sasuke of course was quite annoyed about the boy merely brushing off his comment and then ignoring him, and so decided he would change that.

"Cant pay attention to something for more than a few seconds eh...goes to show how tiny your brain is..."

Naruto just snorted before leaning towards Sasuke, a bored look on his face.

"If I'm not good enough lets just call the fan girl back shall we, I trust that she would prove more suitable company for you?" before he closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head and grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was about to yell at the blonde before him, but then with a blur, he noticed he was sitting on the ground and Naruto was already walking back towards the main entrance, the end of lunch bell ringing, and intermingling with the cacophony of playground chatter.

"If you value your sanity I would suggest hurrying to class...you are slightly safe there..." Naruto quietly said over his shoulder, barely loud enough for the Uchiha heir to hear.

Quickly dusting himself off, and deciding it would not do his pride to bring the cause of his present situation to light, he headed back towards the academy for the rest of the afternoons classes...and the amazement that was...history...

Sasuke's brow gave another twitch as he left the academy grounds on his way home, it had been pure and utter torture, the stuff that should have at least slightly amusing, was worse than usual, normally Iruka would maintain the classes focus, albeit barely, but this lesson had been about the first shinobi war, something about heroism or something...and instead or being inspiring or insightful or the like, had been turned into a drool and glaze eyed challenge to maintain consciousness, although Sasuke had to admit that the girls did that in every class, staring at him ...Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he was reminded about the young blonde who had been surprisingly...helpful earlier, annoying, but helpful.

Giving a slight snort and smirk he passed another alleyway only to hear a hushed and what seemed like threatening voice coming from within its dark depths, and considering how uneventful the day had been, he decided to see what was going on, and maybe see if the day could become at least slightly more interesting...

However the sight before him certainly wasn't what he expected, instead of some villager being accosted by a common thug, he saw a certain young boy being pinned up against a wall with a particularly vicious knife stuck against his throat, and both him and the knife being held by a middle aged man who looked quite down on his luck.

"It's all your fault you monster, my poor Ayane..." with that the man gave a sniff before turning back to his prey, and giving a look of disgust " tch I bet your enjoy pain don't ya you little vermin, just like I know you enjoyed bathing in their blood all those years ago...the old man said ya changed...but vermin like you don't change do ya...you just cant...or wont..." With that he pulled the knife back, and turned his head to the side slightly, eliciting a curious look from the boy, only to be replaced with understanding as the man prepared to slice him with the knife 'Anko-chan wont be happy about this...'.

However before the blade could bite into Naruto's flesh, Sasuke made his presence known, having seen enough.

"Oi you, what the hell are you doing to the dobe, and what do you mean bathed in blood...sometimes I wonder if he bathes at all" Sasuke asked as he walked forward with a look that made the man feel like a little boy scolded when caught playing with matches.

Shaking his head the man grew a spine again, before puffing his chest out and replying in a righteous tone " I'm getting rid of a monster that should have been dealt with a long time ago Uchiha-san, sorry to bother you... ill be sure to be quieter next time..."

Sasuke stared at the man for a second before he gave a chuckle, remembering seeing the blond at the academy, where some older students had taken the boy's ramen...they still were reduced to tears and shakes when they smelled the dish.

" monster? Tch if you took his lunch I would concur...but you don't seem like the person who would steal my friend here's lunch do you...hmm Furousha-san, now my friend and I have things we must be doing, and it would be best if you let him go, I might forget to tell the council about this".

Instantly the man paled, monster or not, if he was friends with the Uchiha...then being shown as harming him would be even stupider than grabbing a hold of the Slug Sannin's chest area while saying sake was being outlawed and it was mandatory to read certain orange breakthroughs in literature...well...not quiet but both would result in a one way ticket to the hospital for a long stay IF the pieces were ever found.

Quickly releasing the boy the man bowed his head then quickly made his way out into the street, barely noticing the front of his pants were somewhat more damp than earlier...

Sasuke smirked before looking back at Naruto...being powerful and respected had its perks, and screwing around with peoples heads, well it was quite amusing.

"So dobe...what's that...twenty minutes since you were last in trouble...almost a record isn't it?" he sneered, enjoying the opportunity to get back at the blonde for earlier.

"I wouldn't know teme, but seeing as you finally managed to have a friend...we should celebrate" Naruto replied back, rolling his eyes at the raven haired boy, and causing causing Sasuke to falter and blink a few times before growling out something that sounded censor-able with a hint of "dobe" mixed in for good measure.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this, the almighty Uchiha heir reduced to a grumbling pre-teen male, the very material that fan girl dreams were made of...well... just double the pre-teen and add some Yaoi...and you would be cooking on gas, at this thought Naruto shook his head...he was remembering a genjutsu Anko had used on him, trying to decide which would be likely to have scarred him most, all because he had accidentally walked into the female onsen...honest mistake...not that Kakashi would threaten him to do it...of course, and most certainly not that he would admit to thinking the express flight to hokage mountain was well worth it...just maybe not the landing.

Suddenly a shiver went down his spine, and couldn't help but shiver and back into the corner of the alley, which left Sasuke glancing around for the reason that the dobe was suddenly acting worried, after all what could possibly be more frightening than a crazed villager about to inflict...injuries with a knife.

Sasuke didn't have to wait long as suddenly he saw a silhouette drop from the roof to land in the alleyway, in front of Naruto but a meter or so behind Sasuke , and before he even realised it he had placed himself in front of Naruto getting into the Uchiha stance, ready for battle.

The figure paused, tilting its head to the side as the Uchiha continued "take a step closer and I will attack"

At this a the figure threw their head back and gave a chuckling laugh...a somewhat feminine one at that...which was proven moments later when the figure stepped into the light and addressed Naruto.

"sheesh gaki I thought that after all of the books you borrowed from a certain dog boy you were...you know...into ladies... I suppose you could do worse, but must he be so...mopey looking?" she finished with a sizing glance over the boy, barely keeping a straight face, before advancing on the blonde, leaving a shell shocked Uchiha in her wake.

"that isn't the problem now however is it little Naru-chan...now...I wonder how several scrolls mysteriously vanished from in the scrolls on top of the shelves...the ones I seem to recall certain gaki's weren't meant for a little brats eyes...such a coincidence you seem to have them in your bag over their isn't it..." Anko finished gesturing at his bag which was strewn haphazardly near the front of the alley.

Naruto gulped, knowing this could only be trouble when he smelt the scent of snakes, and with the way Anko was stalking towards him with the predatory look in her eye, he was slapping himself over and over in his mind for not blackmailing Kakashi into getting them for him...spilt milk he figured though, time to face

Anko paused, seeing Naruto's resigned look, he knew he had been sprung, and although she was proud that he had been able to break the main seals that bound the texts together, she was disappointed he hadn't covered his tracks well enough, surely he was more aware of his surroundings than this, and although she loved her little brother, somehow she was going to teach him through that thick skull of his...somehow...

"it would appear as though something needs to be done about this...now how shall we teach certain little boys not to go taking items from their superiorly smart and attractive Onee-san hmm, Naru-chaaan?"

Naruto just blanched at this...when Anko used such a sickly sweet voice...bad things usually happened to the closest male, and Kakashi was nowhere in sight, and well...he was still unsure about Sasuke...

As Anko started to slowly advance forward with a big Cheshire grin on her face, Naruto wasn't sure if their was a god,and he was certain if there was, they didn't like him very much, closing his eyes he braced for whatever was to come, but was surprised with what he felt...

* * *

Gave this chapter a rough glance over, but was slightly in a rush to get back into writing before i got lazy again _

New chapter will be up soon...and i bloody mean it this time... any questions, statements, tips/help or abusive remarks, feel free to add me on msn, although if you flame and fail i will laugh at you


	7. Friends and food

~Official disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the Anime, Manga, or franchise, nor will I ever own any of them that honour belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any other publishers and producers of such an awesome franchise, no offence, ill will or the like is intended by this fan-fiction which is not for profit.

* * *

A/n:Firstly...cos you were silly enough to remind me about it on msn...Icewisperer you're a massive pain in the ass, thanks for continuously bothering me about writing _ ... you should be ashamed of yourself ;)

secondly:cant remember if I said it, or if I knew it before, but according to my plot, academy is 12+ to start, 3 years of classes to leave, the thought of villages getting anyone younger than 15 in possible fatal situations outside of war is absurd, they lack maturity and focus, I remember the years well after all xD...

The reason it's not longer is because there isn't "school holidays" or the like.

Add to this they only need to learn 3 jutsu, plus strategic and practical maths and history/battle theory, and some basic taijutsu,which upon thinking about it, wouldn't take that long.

School only takes so long because of time wasted and all the excess crap that is taught, if the teachers went through the curriculum, not stopping to help everyone(which they obviously don't in most stories) and weren't like most school curriculum's

(language(AFAIK English),maths,science,sport,language other than language(French or W/e)

,religion,option 1, option 2)

without the useless crap they all include as well,then people could go through it all in a short time.

Kunoichi classes, aka seduction, floral arrangements and fitting in with other women in various countries etc. etc. would come in towards chunin level and above and would be taken at the same time as the male ninja would be doing training with their sensei/s on their weaker areas.

Any-ways on with the story...

**Current – Academy 1st Year 3rd Day(March 13th~)**

**(Naruto 12 ½ , Kakashi is 29, Anko is 27, Hayate 25).**

Naruto, feeling something warm on his forehead, slowly opened his eyes to see what was happening to him, and quickly regretted doing so, he knew what was happening would be something that was likely to cause problems for a while, for all he could see was Anko's chest region, which meant she was kissing him in public, again, at least this time his hope was that she wasn't wearing that lipstick again, it took him days to scrub it of last time.

Anko took a step back, grinning wildly, while Naruto rolled his eyes "see, that didn't hurt you big baby" she said in her sing song voice, to which Naruto replied, quite annoyed "I hate you sometimes".

Anko put on a pout and put her hands on her hips, while getting a tear in her eyes "that's mean Naru-chan how could you hate your onee-chan...and I thought you loved me...well...I suppose I'll just go then..."

Naruto, feeling guilty quickly closed the distance between them and hugged Anko around the waist "I'm sorry onee-chan, I...I do love you..." he choked out, his voice full of guilt, to which Anko merely ruffled his hair, bending down she gave him a little hug before standing back up and turning to face the to this point unbelieving Uchiha.

"well my little Naru-chan, for a treat, how about I cook you and your little friend dinner hmm?" Anko said, giving a small eye smile of her own, that fitted her cheesy grin perfectly.

Naruto hearing little friend turned to where she was looking, and having forgot the Uchiha was there got a nasty shock to find his raven haired classmate there, giving a gulp he suddenly realised what Anko had said, however before his embarrassment could fully register, his stomach told his brain he had just been offered an Anko cooked meal.

"STIRFRY!" he exclaimed , quickly moving to grab the Uchiha survivor by the arm, before saying "dinner, come", nodding as if it had made perfect sense, before running off towards home with a grin on his face, dragging a still shell shocked Uchiha behind him.

Anko gave a smile at the boy's antics, he was so flippant in his personality sometimes, although she hated his negative sides, when this happy go lucky childish side came out she couldnt help but feel happy, but her thoughts soon drifted to the raven haired boy, hopefully having a friend his own age would do Naruto some good, quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts,she shunshined to the apartment, knowing Naruto wouldn't waste time when her meals were involved, and she certainly wouldnt waste a single second of this happy mood...while it lasted.

'friend?' Sasuke thought, although it wasn't an unknown subject, he had only had a few friends, but those had been before...'it', now a days most people didn't want to be his friend, they just sucked up to him, and to be honest, it was starting to annoy him and at times it was quite depressing and lonely, though he did have to admit sometimes it did come in handy as today had shown.

Coming to his senses, he realised he was being pulled through an apartment door and sat in a chair at a table, quickly taking stock of his surroundings he noticed Naruto sitting at the table with a smile on his face before he notice Sasuke was looking at him oddly.

Raising his eyebrow, Naruto asked "what, you cant say you have lived till you have tried Onee-chans stir fry" he said, starting to drool slightly while getting a far away look in his eyes.

"It...It must be nice...having a family...that loves you so much..."Sasuke softly spoke as he looked around at all the pictures, seeing a happiness on Naruto's face in them he hadn't seen at the academy.

"I..used to...have a family..but...I don't really remember them...and sometimes...things are fuzzy...I...ugh...why am I telling you this dobe.." Sasuke said, getting a sad look as he shook his head, only to notice Naruto's hand on his shoulder and an unusual on his face.

"I suppose that's what friends do, they help each other" he said, a pensive expression showing on his face.

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look at this, still the concept of being friends with the blonde boy before him sounded foreign, but someone to be there to talk with did sound nice...he would try being Naruto's...friend...and see what happened.

**The next morning**

Sasuke Awoke in an unusual bed to the sounds of people moving around and what sounded like cooking, if the clatter of pans and delicious scents were anything to go by, and that's when it came back to him, he had eaten dinner with Naruto and his family, and admittedly it had been fun, and well...the dobe did have a point, the purple haired woman did have quite an ability with Stir fries.

Plus the odd gray haired man was funny to watch as he was threatened about his choice of table literature in front of younger individuals.

Sitting up and stretching he heard a familiar voice "hurry up teme, or your breakfast will get cold, and we have to go soon" Naruto said, sighing at the last bit,Sasuke could only sigh in agreement, the academy was certainly not becoming any more amusing as of late.

Quickly getting out of bed, he put his outer layer of clothes back on and went out to tentatively sit at the table, still feeling a little unsure about being in a strange house.

"don't worry squirt, we wont bite" Kakashi said giving an eye smile while reading his Icha Icha at the other end of the table.

Sasuke was about to object to being called squirt when Anko walked over to Kakashi and whipped him with the dish towel, causing him to whimper like a puppy and look at her quizzically "I thought I told you to stop reading that at the table, especially when Naruto is around, you have corrupted him enough" she spoke, glaring at the Cyclops, who embarrassedly put the book into the recesses of his vest before scratching the back of his head while eye smiling "uh...sorry...I...uh...forgot" he said while giving an eye smile.

Anko placed the towel on the table before putting down the plate with all the cooked vegetables and meat, before turning to Kakashi and kissing his cheek " your a silly pervert sometimes Kashi, but I suppose your my silly pervert" causing the man to give a slight giggle.

"can you two kinda...not...some of us are about to eat you know" Naruto said, before saying thanks for the meal and digging in, while Sasuke just sighed and did the same, knowing that this was probably a frequent occurrence in this household.

Quickly finishing up their meal, Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed their bags, while Naruto gave Kakashi and Anko a quick hug before they left for the academy for another day of mindless boredom.

After walking for a few minutes, they started to talk about a few things, before coming to the topic about the academy, and how the classes were fairly dry.

"Oi teme... I'm sure you know as well as I do how boring War history is, so I have an idea"

"It wouldn't happen to involve ramen would it?"Sasuke questioned, having heard of the boys excessive appreciation of the stuff.

"uh...no...I was going to lend you a scroll or two...and maybe let you have a look at my notes on this seal I'm trying to make and see what you think...but maybe I won't"

"Oi dobe...I...uh fine...I'm sorry, just give me the damn scroll"

Naruto gave a smirk before pulling a scroll out of his back and waved it in front of his face a few times "I knew you weren't that much of a teme all the time" Naruto said before handing the scroll to Sasuke who only smirked.

"And if your making seals, I suppose your not as much of a dobe as I thought, maybe miracles do happen"

Sasuke was quite surprised at Naruto letting out a chuckle at this, something had never heard the blonde do, deciding it was nothing he quickly caught up to a quizzical looking Naruto, before carrying on towards the Academy, feeling that a lot more of...interest..would be occurring from now on.

**Timeskip – Academy 2nd Year 4th day(March 13th~)**

**(Naruto 12 ½ , Kakashi is 29, Anko is 27, Hayate 25).**

Much had changed in the past year in Konoha, both important and non important things alike, for in a village where life can be over in less than the blink of an eye, things never stay the same for long.

Naruto and Sasuke had slowly become more than simple friends, discovering they shared many things in common, and began to view each other as more of brothers of sorts than mere friends or fellow ninja, and now were quite quick to stick up for each other, as well as help the other out whenever needed, which held many bonuses for those who had seen the changes.

Anko and Kakashi had noted the rapid changes in Naruto's personality in the past twelve months, he had gone from having little interest in most people to starting to be more likely to acknowledge them, and he was starting to smile more around them and Sasuke, as well as going as far as to starting to laugh more than usual, even smiling and laughing on rare occasions at the academy something even Iruka had asked the two about.

Sasuke had also made progress personality wise, become less like an Emo avenger, and more easy going and yet at the same time still slightly suspicious about people, Naruto and him had ended up talking about almost everything in their lives, and although it made things easier, scars from the past took time to heal, and after hearing about stories on certain people, both grew to dislike certain elements of the community.

About 6 months ago Anko dragging a slightly puzzled Kakashi along had gone to see the hokage about letting the Uchiha live in the same apartment as them, stating the improvement in both boys personalities, as well as the leaps and bounds both had made in the physical and mental side of development, which led to a council meeting about their precious Uchiha.

After half an hour of hearing them bicker about crap that wasn't even related to the sole cause of the meeting, Sarutobi was starting to get very unamused, and an unamused professor wasn't a good thing.

Now Sarutobi didn't get the nickname "The professor" for nothing, apart from being the oldest hokage, he was one of the more powerful hokages at the same time, having a vast knowledge of jutsu that was only challenged by Orochimaru's, and even that was leaps and bounds behind his own.

The sheer amount of power this man commanded was quite well illustrated when he stood up, nothing else was said or done, but silence instantly fell over the room, resulting in Anko giving a smirk.

"we are here to discuss the issue of one Sasuke Uchiha's dwelling arrangements, if any of you find this to be beyond your capacity, I'm willing to have my ANBU escort you out of the room where you can argue like children to your hearts content"

At this half of the council shrunk into their seats, this being the civilian side of the council, while the shinobi side, excluding Danzou merely smirked at the imbeciles being put in their place, they had been getting too cocky since the passing of the fourth, while Danzou merely grumbled and looked livid.

"now that I seem to have your attention, please try and keep it on the situation at hand, I know it may be hard, but I'm sure you can manage to focus for more than two minutes hmm?" a small chuckle arose from most of the shinobi in the room at this.

"The current issue is of the...adoption of sorts of one Uchiha Sasuke by Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi, both seasoned Shinobi, of Special jonin and jonin respectively, both with exemplary mission records, and both, along with the young Uzumaki boy showing a positive relationship with the boy as well as helping with his development on the shinobi path, to be honest I see no reason to possibly let a young boy walk the path of his brother before him when there is a chance he could become a well respected shinobi of the leaf, and I believe bonds to others will be the best way to accomplish this, anyone have a problem with this, voice it" Sarutobi said, before sitting down with a tired look on his face, dealing with the council took a lot of energy these days, age was gradually taking its toll on the wizened hokage.

A pink haired woman stood up instantly, a member of the civilian council, Haruno if he remembered correctly, causing him to sigh...'this won't be good'

"This is an outrage, it would be much better for Uchiha-sama to associate with my family than...THEM and their filthy De..."

At this she noticed three ANBU had surrounded her, all with various blades pointed at her person, one at the jugular, one her lower abdomen, and another ready to run her through from her right side.

The weasel masked ANBU, the one holding a short tanto across her jugular gave a growled warning "watch your tone in the Hokage's presence...woman, you will show your betters the respect they deserve, and be careful with your next words, you know the law AND its penalty which WILL be enforced"

At this the woman gulped causing the razor sharp blade to graze her flesh, much to the shinobi councilmen's delight, however her demise wasn't to be today, much to their chagrin, as with a wave of his hand, all three ANBU stood down, and with a nod vanished in a puff of smoke.

The pinkette sat down, visibly shaken at the show of how just how far out of their league the civilians were when compared with shinobi, admittedly they were no Yellow flash who was known for his incredible speed, even among shinobi, but they hadn't even seen the ANBU in the room, much less them move to positions, and it was quite obvious the pink haired Haruno could have been dead on the floor before she even knew what happened.

"well then..." Sarutobi began " if no one else wishes to test my patience on the matter, all in favour of this arrangement, raise your hand" all but Danzou raised their hands, admittedly some more shakily than others, and seeing this, the man in question merely grunted something about 'another day' before raising his too.

"the motion is therefore passed, and with that this meeting is adjourned, I have a village to run"'and paperwork to fight...kuso' after this announcement everyone left the room, most shaking their heads as Anko cheered while Kakashi merely eye smiled 'oh Kami-sama what have I got myself into...three juveniles in the house...as if two weren't enough...maybe Ibiki was right...I am masochistic...yeah that's it" with this Kakashi gave even more of an eye smile before nodding and walking off humming to himself leaving people to wonder if he was...all there.

A/n any-ways...this chapter took a week longer than planned cos I have been recovering from a knee op, but as you can see its much less time in between than the last 2, so that's an improvement yes?

I'm thinking ill keep the chapters to between 2-4k words from now on, so it doesn't feel like such a big task, and so I don't get slack and decide to keep putting it off.

By the way, I remember from school, my English teacher said I had no imagination, and the short stories I wrote lacked depth and character development, so I have 2 questions for you guys this week,

do you think this is true, or are the wrong?

Should I add another girl to the pairing of NarutoxFemKyuu

If so should I include lemons at sometime in the future

anyhow...next chapter will be out soon as I can figure out what to write...I'm still trying to organise stuff from my head...Kami-sama above there is so many ideas in here, its just getting them to work in a plot on paper =/


End file.
